POWER
by DragonFire888
Summary: Because of being sealed with the nine tails' spirit and his sister Naruko its chakra Naruto was ignored by his parents for her and beaten by the villagers one night when he hides in the forest of death he meets three people who decide to give him power far greater than anything the nine tail's power possess. This is his journey to greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

The day of the Kyuubi attack was also the day of the birth of the Namikaze twins one named Naruto, the other a female named Naruko not very creative but they liked it. Kushina held the two beautiful twins in her arms they giggled as she tickled them under their chins and she just found them adorable. Suddenly into the delivery room came Minato her husband and the fourth Hokage of the leaf village, on his face was a grave look as he walked to her. "What's wrong dear?" she asked.

"Kushina I cannot stop the beast, I must seal it within the children." Minato said and Kushina widened her eyes shaking her head and holding the children close to her chest. "I know that it will be bad Kushina, but they will be treated as hero's I swear to you that. They will be the best of the village, please Kushina they will be the saviors." Minato pleaded and she handed them over holding back tears.

Minato stood on Gumbanta the giant toad boss, performed a few hand seals, and stuck his hands out. The beast roared loudly thrashing about, but it was unable to escape the cold it felt envelope it and the intolerable pain that was felt as he was split from his chakra and consciousness. Placing his hands over his children's stomachs Minato watched as the power was sealed into Naruko and the soul into Naruto, lifting them up once again he ran back to his wife who was crying.

**5 YEATS LATER**

Naruto ran through the town of Konoha as fast as his little legs could carry him, and he let out a pain gasp as a kunai plunged into his shoulder. Judging from the accuracy and force he would have to say that the thrower was a trained Jounin, he hadn't seen one of them in a while quite a change of pace. Suddenly he saw what looked like a haven to him a fenced forest, on the top of the fence was barbed wire but that hardly mattered. Using an extra burst of speed he climbed over the fence not minding the slight scratches.

Knowing that no mere child heck most of the time not even some Jounin could survive the forest of death they disbanded leaving Naruto to cry. "Why do you cry?" a deep, manly, powerful voice asked him.

Looking up Naruto saw two men they were tall, had dark skin, black hair, a scar over their left palm, coal black eyes, were well built, wore black ninja sandals, long black cloaks, a blank piece of metal on a head band, swords on their hips, and perhaps their most noticeable feature they were both see through; next to them was a beautiful woman with long red hair, amethyst purple eyes, skin tight black clothes, a curvy figure, a large bust, creamy white skin, a cold penetrating gaze, butterfly knives in her hands, and see through as well . "You're ghosts aren't you?" Naruto asked wiping his eyes.

"Well let's see, I'd say that yes we are, but you still haven't answered my question; why do you cry young one?" the seemingly nicer of the three spirits asked squatting down to look at Naruto who hugged him happy that someone cared even the slightest bit.

"Everyone calls me a demon, a monster, a killer, and I don't even know why. My mommy and daddy don't ever pay attention to me they just care about my dummy sister, and she's so mean to me. Mommy and daddy never even look at me; grandma Tsunade and grandpa Jiraiya do it too. No one cares about me I'm all alone they barely even treat me in the hospital, I want a family too." Naruto sobbed into his shoulder and somehow the ghost seemed to tense up. Then Naruto noticed that he could touch the ghost which shouldn't have been possible. "How come I can feel you?"

Ignoring his question the ghost lifted him up and hugged him to his chest causing Naruto for the first time to get hugged by someone who cared not by obligation. "Come on Jack let me hold him." the red haired woman said to Jack who handed Naruto over. "My name's Roxanne dear and that one is Jack the other is DJ, if you want then I'll be your mommy, and Jack over there will be your daddy, DJ could even be your little brother."

"Little brother?" DJ asked her and Naruto turned to look at him.

"Yes of course, Naruto here has brother experience that means he's higher up on the family scale then you are. That means you have to be the little brother fair as fair." Roxanne said causing Naruto to giggle as she ruffled his hair and DJ pouted. "Okay then it's settled your new name is Naruto Dex, and we'll always be there for you and help you no matter what. You are gifted with our power, knowledge, and experiences do not misuse it." Roxanne touched his forehead and a light glowed on the end of her finger right before everything went dark.

Naruto woke up he felt great after a quick look around he saw that he was alone, he assumed that it was a dream until he felt the swords on his back, and the attack butterfly knives in his pockets. Smiling he felt his heart beat it felt stronger and when he concentrated he could feel presences at the back of his mind talking in cool tones.

**3 YEARS LATER**

Naruto looked over the academy courtyard with a cool gaze that held a lot of hate, his 'father' Minato had said he needed to join the academy to socialize more (not going to happen) so he here he was. What he was scared him none the less what worried him about today was that no matter how much he focused he couldn't hear the cool voices. He paced worriedly and this caught the attention of his twin sister who he had long surpassed. "What's wrong you big baby, are you afraid that you won't be able to measure up to the mightiest of the village?" she asked him, and he just glared at her causing her to step back and wonder what his problem was.

"Okay everyone today will begin with a few basic fights of the first years as usual so the parents can see how their children are so far. In six months you will be invited back to see what your children have learned." Mizuki said with the exact same thing that was on his script. "First match is Naruto Namikaze against Naruko Namikaze." Mizuki smirked wanting to watch the pride of the village pummel the demon brat. "An all out fight no holding back, begin!"

Naruko took a fighting stance while Naruto just stood there looking at the clouds not really paying attention to what was happening. She charged at him as fast as she could and was surprised when her fist was met with air and her face with mat, looking up she saw Naruto was on the other side of the ring still looking at the sky.

"Take this seriously!" she demanded going for another punch and suddenly Naruto was in front of her and he flicked her forehead causing her to fly back out of the ring and she lost. No one could believe it least of all his 'parents' who never recalled ever training Naruto least of all this well. Minato and Kushina looked at their 'son' who didn't seem surprised in the least.

Turning his head Naruto saw three familiar figures except they all wore black cloaks a smile on all their faces pride in their eyes as they looked at him. Not holding back Naruto ran to them, Kushina and Minato thought he was running toward them so they spread their arms ready to give their son a hug. When he bolted past them they were surprised and when they turned they saw him jump into the arms of a tall man with hidden features, spun by him and the other two who all hugged him tightly. "Minato, do you know who they are?" Kushina asked him and he shook his head.

"Mommy daddy Naruto hurt me." Naruko said limping over to them and lucky for Naruto they forgot all about him and these people for their precious child as they always did.

Jack hugged his son tightly and his boy hugged him back just as much force. "Oh Naruto we're so proud of you." he said lifting him high into the air and Naruto laughed for the first time in years. "I'm sorry Naruto, but we had one day after all this time we can't come out for another while. Now come on your mother, DJ, and I have been working all day on your victory feast."

"Dad you're so awesome." Naruto said happily as Jack carried him on his shoulders to a small shack that held the most amazing food ever. "So when do I see you guys again?"

"We're going to try for when you graduate the academy, but let's just enjoy today while it's still here." Roxanne said and Naruto only nodded before gobbling down the delicious food. "So sweetie is there anything in particular that you want for today?"

"Can I have a set of kunai?" Naruto asked shyly between bites of food.

Roxanne looked over at Jack and DJ who seemed to focus for a few seconds before a set of gold plated kunai appeared which they handed to him. "Careful they're not blunted so you'll have to hold off on using them for a while, but we'll help you along as much as we can." DJ said he was cold and quiet, but when it came down to it he loved Naruto just as much as the rest of them.

**4 YEARS LATER**

It was graduation day at the academy and Naruto was about to be sick as he watched the girls throw themselves at Sasuke's feet and the boys at Naruko's. He was better than both of them put together yet everyone refused to acknowledge the fact, even after the countless fights he had won against them. Running a hand through his blonde hair he let out a low whistle that was heard by no one but him, and he chuckled as his mom kept apologizing for not being able to be there. 'It's okay mom I know you guys can't materialize very often.' Naruto thought to her.

"No it's not okay this is my little boy's big day I should be there for him." Roxanne said then she burst into tears as the examinations began and she was forced to sit in his mind space.

"Okay we will begin with the taijutsu matches." Mizuki said and he put Naruto against Sasuke and Naruko wanting him to fail. "No weapons so hand them to me and I'll hold onto them."

"Actually I'll do it, least I could do for my little bro after all." DJ said and Naruto looked at him shocked. "Mom and dad though one of us should be here so they sent me.

Now incredibly happy Naruto took a fighting position and waited for it to begin. It was over before it started with Naruto slamming his foot on each of their heads knocking them each out respectively. As expected Naruto aced everything, but people kept calling for his head saying that he had cheated and that he could never beat the Konoha savior and the Uchiha elite.

Minato sighed he was unable to attend Naruko's graduation ceremony because of some of this and that, but he was determined to make it to the birthday party tonight. In came another ninja who placed a stack about the fresh Genin, looking at the top he saw an identical copy of himself except colder and seemingly smarter. "Genma wait a moment." Minato said and his ninja stopped. "Who is this child, he looks quite a bit like me."

"That's Naruto Namikaze sir, isn't he your son? Genma asked slightly surprised.

It hit Minato like a ton of bricks he had another child a boy, and he had never even bothered to train him. He sprung from his chair and was out of the office in no time thinking about everything he needed to fix, like the cake, the balloons, the invitations, etc. and all in eight hours.

Once telling Kushina about the problem he was glad to find out she felt the same way about neglecting their son, Naruko was silent the whole time so they assumed she was shocked. They all waited for him to come home so they could tell him, and when he did he was wearing a long black cloak, black ninja sandals, a black t-shirt, black pants, black fingerless gloves, and two swords strapped to his back. This was an initial shock as they remembered him as orange and happy not black and gloomy, but they continued none the less. "Naruto now that you turned twelve we want to start your training in your family styles." Minato said waiting to see the surprise and happiness glitter his son's face.

"No thank you." Naruto said simply. "Can I go now?"

"Naruto don't you want to learn your family styles, and train with your sister?" Kushina asked looking for any sign that he was changing his mind she found none.

"You had your chance seven years ago, but you ignored me for your child didn't you? Well don't worry about me at all I am no longer of your concern." Naruto said simply walking to his room leaving his mother crying and his father comforting her and Naruko happy.

Later at the party it was in full swing and it was time to open the presents which were all regular ninja items and such Naruko even got to sign a summoning contract to her happiness. As usual all of the gifts were for her and the table was empty, out of nowhere came three figures clad in black all of their arms piled high with presents. "Excuse me who are you?" Minato asked.

"Daddy please, they're guests to the party." Naruko said pushing past him and holding her arm out. "You can just give those to me I'll open them in just a minute."

"Well sorry little girl, but you are not Naruto these are all for him." Roxanne said looking over the crowd of people to see Naruto smiling up at her. "Surprise, we made it after all." Roxanne handed him his presents which included silver plated kunai, new ninja sandals, a wrapped staff, scroll, and something else he couldn't place which he was told were to be saved for later, ninja wire, a new sword, and a lot more cool/deadly things that everyone awed at.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Kushina asked the woman only to be met with deadly glares.

"We'll visit as soon as possible Naruto, but we'll always be there for you." Roxanne said hugging him along with the others before disappearing.

When his biological parents tried to give him one he disappeared not to be found until the next day.

**What do you think good, bad, tell me in the reviews flames welcome**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruko looked into Naruto's room for the eighth time that day, yesterday he had disappeared and had yet to come back, this was not what bothered her instead it was his presents. They littered the floor in a way that made them catch the light in a tempting fashioned, looking around both corners she entered and couldn't believe it he had the gold and the silver plated kunai. When had that brat become so spoiled, and why was he so spoiled she was the savior of Konoha after all he was just the demon incarnate someone who was barely worthy of life. Looking around a few more times she reached up high where he had put the kunai. 'I'm sure that he wouldn't mind missing one.' she thought to herself right as her fingers brushed the metal.

Suddenly she felt a blade press against her neck it made a small cut, but it was the voice behind it that scared her most the voice of one devoid of any fear or regret one of a killer. "Those are my gifts Naruko, touch them again and I won't hesitate to kill you." Naruto said and by the sound of his voice he meant every word of it, but being who she was she had to push it.

"Please you the dead last kill me, the loser of the class, the weakling, I bet you're adopted aren't you, there's no way someone as weak as you could be related to us." Naruko said with a spoiled laugh then she saw Naruto bite his lower lip and a lone tear slipped down his cheek. Immediately she knew that she had taken it too far, if you made Naruto cry then you know that your words cut too deep. "Wait a minute I take that back, I swear I didn't mean it."

There was a cold rush of air bone chilling even, looking behind her she saw he was gone probably to the academy today was team assignments after all. Naruko shook her head she hadn't seen Naruto cry in ages for years even, she couldn't believe that she had made that happen he sort of died out on everyone a while ago. She didn't think that he still had any emotions, but now that he did she knew that she couldn't bring it up again. After all he was strong maybe even enough to kill her, so simple forget about this and keep hating him like everyone does.

The truth about Naruto at the academy was clear and simple there is none, he uses a fighting style no one's ever seen before, carries around four different weapons that he never let out of his sight, no one knows who his parents are, and he can easily disappear whenever he needed to. Hinata one of the beauty queens of the class had tried to find out more about him and was found the next day with no memory of yesterday it was all just a complete blank.

"Okay quiet down class, now today we are proud to inform you that this year a select few have been put on a special team." Iruka said to the class who wondered what that was about. "Now team seven will consist of Shino Aburame, Naruko Namikaze, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto um Dex is that right?" Iruka looked up to the shadow that usually held Naruto and he saw what looked like a nod. "Okay then the rest will be Shikimaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, and Kogome Sanchi. You have an hour to have lunch before your senseis arrive."

Naruto stood from his position in the shadows and sneered at his pathetic team mates, all of them were weak all of them he'd rather be on the back wash team. For some reason he wanted to blame Minato for this, but just couldn't pin it exactly so he let it slide. Once outside he walked around just looking up not paying attention to the seven figures following him nope just ignoring their thundering footsteps and heavy breathing it didn't bother him in the slightest.

He walked to the ramen stand a liking that he liked to blame on the Kyuubi who kept saying that he actually felt something not just being influenced, but Jack knew that was ridiculous he wasn't much of a person any more. "Oh hey Naruto, the usual?" old man Teuchi asked and Naruto nodded silently sitting in a booth in the way back of the shop where he was able to look over everything. As he expected there were his seven annoying teammates, all of which were in poor henges. "Here you go."

Nodding a thank Naruto began slurping on the noodles as he kept looking at his teammates who started to swear under his cool gaze he was after all scary. This happened often he would be followed by people who wanted to take his weapons or something like that he stopped paying attention a while ago. After paying for the noodles and leaving a henged stone in his place he walked away, and still sensed a presence following him except that this one quieter at least it seemed. He turned around and saw no one, using his fox eye he saw that Hinata girl she seemed slightly more skilled than the others.

He used a substitution and was gone back to the academy leaving her to wonder how he had gotten away so easily, and he just sighed from highest place on the roof. There was a loud poof and he saw a man with white hair and his head stuck in an orange book, a girl with purple hair and wearing a revealing outfit leaning over the railing, a red eyed woman who just stood there. "Looks like someone here shows some initiative, I think I'm going to like you kid." the white haired man said.

"Don't plan on it being mutual." Naruto said not looking up from his staring at the railing, suddenly he felt someone sitting on his head.

"Cruel, dark, mean, by joves Watson I do believe we have a case of emo on our hands here." the purple haired woman said and Naruto looked up immediately regretting that decision. "A perverted at that, my name's." she was cut off by the kids barging upstairs right at that moment. "Later then, okay gaki's here's what's going to happen you're going to introduce yourselves likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams." She then pointed to the white haired man. "He's going first."

"Alright then I'm." Kakashi was cut off by Naruto.

"Kakashi Hatake holder of the Sharingan beneath that head band yours, you like to read those perverted novels, being late, making people wait, making stupid excuses, and your dislikes are those who can't move on; Anko former student of Orochimaro of the sanin who wiped your memory, likes dango and the rest you don't even know; Kurenai you specialize in genjutsu, teacher of a dangerous student, you are dating Asuma Sarutobi, and you like the smell of smoke." Naruto said his eyes were closed and everyone looked at him surprised. "Should I go on?"

"Well then cool guy introduce yourself." Anko said.

"My name is Naruto Dex I hate most everything, I like little, I have no dreams as they are for those who think they have a future." Naruto said end everyone just learned his full name which they thought was unfair.

"Well then to the training grounds." Anko said marching off while Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke causing everyone to gasp again.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto**

"Okay then let's see," Anko said looking at her team all of them were staring over at Naruto who was just sitting there with his eyes closed, "I am carrying three bells and my friends here two, there are seven in total. Know you need to get a bell to pass otherwise you'll be sent back to the academy maybe even dropped from the program all together. As you can see there are eight of you but only seven bells so at least one of you will fail, come at us with the intent to kill or you won't be getting anything but a face full of academy text books and blunted kunai."

Seven of the eight ninja disappeared the one that was left was Naruto who was just staring at the clouds seemingly unaware of his surroundings. "Hey we started here you know." Kakashi said looking at Naruto who seemed to be caught up in the clouds.

"The clouds sure are pretty today." Naruto said looking up feeling the sun light on his face his eyes closed, when he felt a powerful punch coming his way he leapt back twenty feet without taking his gaze off the sky. "You know Sakura we could work together here after all, my plans require two and you don't seem to be strong enough to hurt them on your own." Naruto tilted his head down to look over at Sakura who nodded slightly realizing his knowledge made a lot of sense.

Sakura felt as if she was being squeezed through a tooth paste tube, then she was standing the middle of a large lake, before she cold freak out Naruto held her still and calmed her down. "What's the plan?" Sakura asked him as she steadied herself by leaning on Naruto.

"First off." Naruto threw a kunai at a spot and two epees were heard as Hinata and Ino leapt out of the bushes the kunai right where they were. "What do you want?"

"D-d-d-d-o y—y-you n-need any more people?" Hinata managed to stutter out and Naruto looked them over and suddenly on his forehead was an eye that crept them all out. "Naruto wh-what's that?"

"My kekki genki so be quiet for a few moments I need to think and adjust my plans." Naruto said closing his regular eyes and allowing the third to look around and they all looked at looking at them. "Okay here's the plan.

Kakashi sighed this was getting sad they had faced Kiba, Sasuke, Shino, and Naruko and Shino was the only one that even showed the slightest bit of promise. Now that he thought about it there were supposed t be eight people on this team so where were the other four. "Now!" they all heard and looking up they saw Hinata, Sakura, and Ino coming from the air Ino and Sakura carrying swords, and Hinata butterfly knives which surprised them as they seemed like Naruto's.

Ino landed in front of Anko who smiled before taking out a kunai that quickly blocked the sword's strikes. Remembering what Naruto told her Ino smiled and took a fast strike to the curse mark on Anko's neck then as she moved to protect it she slashed at her right hand the only one good with a kunai the other immediately moved to hold it out of instinct. Just as the plan went Ino slashed at Anko cutting her coat to ribbons. When she saw the crack in the ground she jumped back into the forest hiding out her part of the plan complete.

Sakura landed in front of Kurenai being sure to keep her eyes closed and rely on the gift Naruto had given her, when she tried for a genjutsu Sakura channeled more chakra to her forehead which quickly dispersed it. Slashing at Kurenai's feet to get Kurenai off balance Sakura jumped back noticing the crack in the ground. As Ino did before her she leapt back into the trees having complete faith in Naruto's plan, but she didn't know why.

Hinata twirled the butterfly knives they felt right in her hands and they helped her with her confidence they made her feel better about herself. Looking at Kakashi her Byakugan active she read his movements dodging every attack and sending one back with enough force to snap a tendon. He was about to lift his forehead protector which had the sharingan, but before he could she retreated into the forest after seeing the crack.

The bell rang and the three senseis shook their heads at the students who came out of the trees all of their head hung in shame no one had even come close. Suddenly they all heard a tinkle sound turning their head they saw Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto each holding bells seven to be exact. "But when?" Kakashi asked all of them checking their belts to see pebbles.

"We kept you occupied." Sakura said with a smile.

"While Naruto used his jutsu to tunnel underneath and took the bells." Hinata continued as she played with the knives.

"And finally Sakura, Hinata, and I powered a genjutsu up high so you wouldn't notice the vibrations or that there weren't any bells." Ino finished with a big proud victory smile while everyone behind them besides Shino who remained stoic was angry at Naruto.

"You Baka what did you do to do it, how did you cheat?!" Naruko demanded and Naruto turned to look at the clouds his eyes closed.

"The clouds sure are pretty today." Naruto said feeling the sun light hit his face and he just tossed the four bells he had at the others who caught them just barely. "Keep them I don't like bells, so tell me who failed this test seeing as everyone has a bell.

Looking over everyone's hands they saw what were completely identical bells and no matter what they couldn't tell the difference between the original and the fake. "Here are your things back Naruto." Hinata said the three of them holding out the weapons to him.

Naruto wanted to take them back, but something held him back an odd feeling that came from the pit of his stomach and made him want to take a few steps back from the girls. "K-keep them." Naruto said his cheeks slightly red and everyone were shocked that he even did that. "As a present."

They smiled at him before giving his a quick hug causing him to turn a deeper shade of red, and they just laughed. As to avoid further embarrassment Naruto slammed the end of his staff into the ground and it started to rain, a howling wind ensued, as well as lightning which caused a bit of fire, and caused the earth to tremble. 'The elemental staff, such amazing power then again should I expect any less from my own father, I wonder how he came across it to begin with.' Naruto thought as he disappeared in all the elemental chaos back to his thinking place where he thought was great for thinking and training.


	4. Chapter 4

** I do not own Naruto**

He loved the rain it was one of the few things in life that he enjoyed after all, cold, dark, gloomy, heck the rain could be his personality double. The village was a wreck because of the rain he had caused people were forced to run home, if he focused hard enough people would fall or get hit with an inexplicable hail stone that came from nowhere.

Not paying attention to what was going on Naruto saw that the rain had cleared up and the sun was no longer visible in its place was the moon shining. The moon was the symbol his father had taken, he was a legendary warrior legend held that he was born from the moon itself from the power he seemed to draw from it. He had a whole page dedicated to him in the Bingo Book with a kill or flee on sight order, when Naruto had asked him where he was born his father told him "I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to" before retreating into the recesses of his mind,

Soaking wet he walked back to the place where he had to stay until he was eighteen the Namikaze compound one of the strongest clans in Konoha holder of the rinnengan. His father had told him that he did not need such a weak blood line so he didn't bother to use it instead focusing on the Dex family sword, fighting styles and their special ninja art.

"Oh Naruto dear you're all wet." Kushina said running over with a towel making Naruto wonder exactly how long she had been waiting there with that towel. "Where were you, your father and I were worried about you."

**"Father what a laugh that man is less than a demon allowing his own to be treated the way you were, not even we demons do such to our young." **Kyuubi shouted throwing himself against the bars of his cage hoping that it would loosen if only just a little, but no such luck.

Shoving away the towel and leaving the room where his biological mother let out a long withered sigh, but not following. 'Maybe they finally get it, I'm not there's to raise anymore." Naruto said adjusting the staff strapped to his back, he was used to swords but the staff was a little difficult.

Naruto looked at the scroll that had come from DJ it wasn't a summoning contract or anything like that, just a regular sealing scroll with a few little … surprises in there. He quickly wrote down a few things that he had learned on the elemental staff the one weapon in the world giving a person complete control over the elements a useful tool no denying. He heard someone in the next room well it was more like eight rooms down he didn't live with the rest of them he lived alone.

"Stupid Baka, he doesn't deserve that power I'm the savior of Konoha. I'm the pride of the village, I'm the good child, and I'm the daughter of the Hokage the yellow flash even." Naruko yelled which was heard only by him sound proof walls have nothing on the ear of the fox. What he didn't hear was the thoughts in fury she had as she nearly tore apart her fluffy pink pillow. 'And it's all because of those stupid, stupid people. Wait that's it they're giving him everything, I bet that he'd just be the demon brat without them. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do the next time they come I'll just make them hate him. It can't be that hard he's a brat anyway no one liked him not even his own parents.'

Naruto looked up at the moon it was shiny tonight, incredibly so just like the night he had met his parents. He suddenly felt a kick to his chest sending him into his bed not in a painful way, but it sure as heck wasn't enjoyable. Once he opened his eyes he saw a black mist evaporate into nothing in front of him. Focusing he could hear nothing in his head not even the heavy breathing of the Kyuubi was heard as he scrunched up his face trying to hear anything.

He was alone now truly alone, looking out he saw what seemed like four figures against the moon light, they flew up and Naruto was helpless to stop them as they flew up. Slumping to the ground he hugged his knees something was wrong he didn't understand, they were supposed to always be there for him they promised they would never leave him.

**Three months later**

Naruto was shaken up that was one of the few things that he knew, whatever had happened all of that time ago had for lack of a better term freaked him out. They were just gone no explanation at all, which left him to imagine why maybe someone had sealed them, or maybe they had gotten sick of him like so many do, them just never existing didn't seem like an actual possibility after all they had given him all the weapons. Just for confirmation Naruto gripped the staff until his knuckles turned white.

"Yes well the next mission could be catching the recently escaped cat, helping the farmers on the outskirts of the village pick weeds, or cleaning up a lake a little out of the village." Sarutobi said looking at his clipboard for any more desirable D rank missions.

"No way I am an Uchiha elite and I demand that you give me a higher ranked mission on my own if I have to I don't care." Sasuke practically shouted at the former Hokage who almost glared, but remembered that he was supposed to be impassive on these things.

"Yeah old man, give me a higher ranked mission I'm the daughter of the Hokage, if you don't then I'll get daddy to make you pay." Naruko said pointing at Sarutobi who almost put a silence seal on her, but then he remembered that she was the Hokage's daughter.

"Honorable Sarutobi sensei we humbly request a C rank mission." Naruto recited and Sarutobi smiled at this one.

"Since you asked so nicely I will give you a simple escort mission to the wave, meet your new client Tazuna who is going to build a bridge." Sarutobi said gesturing to the door, and inside came a man that looked half drunk and seemed to be going to topple over any second.

"These are the ones that are going to be protecting me a half blind man a couple of kids and two girls?" Tazuna asked taking another long swig.

"The three adults are trained jounins and will be more than capable of protecting you, and just in case we have an extra Jounin coming one who requested to be here. She is one of our best, and I hope you treat her with respect." Sarutobi said and in leaped Kushina causing Naruto to tense up in a unnoticeable fashion as she entered. 'If not for her sake then yours.'


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Naruto**

"So tell me Kakashi what's with that little brooding one back there?" Tazuna asked behind his hand pointing to Naruto who had yet to say a word since the trip started.

"I have no idea what so ever, we don't even know who his parents are we just know that he's there." Kakashi said not looking up from his book then it struck him exactly what he said. "Naruto why is it that we have never met your parents?"

"My parents left some time ago." Naruto said not looking down from the sky which was a bright blue a color that reminded him of his own eyes.

"What are you talking about mom's right, eek!" Naruko was cut off by a cool blade was pressed to her neck threatening to spill her blood.

"Finish that sentence and I will kill you." Naruto said his staff gone all of a sudden.

"O-okay." Naruko said backing off from the blade which morphed back into a staff once he placed it on his back. "Baka, where did you get that thing anyway?"

"My father gave it to me." Naruto said not bothering to face her as he walked a bit ahead of the group. "I'm going to go ahead scout for something."

He disappeared in a swirl of dust and no one paid any attention to it as they had seen it often enough all except Kushina who was shocked her son was so fast. "Um Kakashi about Naruto, what exact skill level is he?"

"I would estimate that he's high Chunin to low Jounin, the thing is he has a lot of experience for someone so young who ever trained him certainly knew what they were doing." Kakashi said and Kushina found that the people that showed up to Naruto's birthday and graduation she was starting to like less and less they took her baby away. "Do you know who his parents are they must have some kind of record after all; if they could train someone like this I assume they're ninja."

Kushina thought about it no matter what she couldn't place these people she had never seen anyone like them anywhere in Konoha or in any of her adventures for that matter. "Um I'm not entirely sure." Kushina said then she and Kakashi were sliced through with chains as well as the other two Jounin sensei leaving only the Genin and Tazuna who was shaking.

"Sakura, Ino, Hinata Surround Tazuna and protect him, Sasuke and Naruko keep on guard on each side." Naruto said who upon hearing blood came back to the spot and his staff in sword form as well as his other extra sword in his other hand.

"Well look at them a bunch of kiddies this'll be easier than expected huh brother." a chilling voice said that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time.

Sasuke and Naruko didn't like it, but they were scared and since Naruto knew what he was doing they jumped into position kunai drawn their eyes peeled looking for the first sign of danger.

"So it seems that they might actually know a thing or two." a different voice chuckled menacingly and out came the two men who Naruto recognized as the demon brothers two B rank criminals making him tighten his grip on his sword which was his only source of comfort. "Tell you what just hand over the man and we'll let you go."

"That's a lie." Naruto said taking his signature fighting stance that no one recognized, but him it came from his father the night sky fighting style.

"You know the night sky fighting style?" one of the brothers asked watching Naruto's stance carefully. "I assumed that died with the make Jack Dex, no matter we'll kill you anyway." They launched forward and Naruto leapt into the air dodging the chain and claws with split second reflexes. They charged again except this time Naruto grabbed the one with the gauntlet and plunged it into the ground sticking him there. "Not bad kid, but we're better than a wet eared Genin."

Naruto avoided the chain again then he tried a move that he had been working on recently. "Moon silver strike, Star explosion." Naruto said and his body started to glow red and giving off a mighty heat, he started to spin causing the heat to come off in concentrated bursts. The first burst hit the man stuck in the ground causing him to scream in pain before his skin, armor, and even bone to melt into nothing but a puddle. The next hit the other having the same effect and everyone watching was horrified at what Naruto had just done. "You can come out now."

"Well Naruto, that was impressive." Kakashi said walking out of the bushes with the rest of the Jounin who were all completely fine. "How did you know we were still alive?"

"For one thing four Jounin taken out by two Chunin didn't seem like much of a possibility so that was my first clue, the other was that the cuts were too clean, nothing would cut through bone that easily at such a distance." Naruto said simply as his body returned to its normal color, and he ignored everyone as they stared at him.

"Not bad Gaki." Anko said rubbing his hair causing him to nearly growl. "As for the rest of you if we were giving grades I would fail you all, you were all too scared to do much of anything. If we were really killed and Naruto hadn't come back when he did this mission would have failed instantly."

As much as Kushina tried to turn it around she realized that Anko was right her daughter easily would have died if it hadn't been for her not so sure son Naruto who they had ignored for her, perhaps their attention was misplaced.

"Now onto the sake drinking bridge builder those were B rank criminals this was only supposed to be an easy C rank, you tell us why on earth this just happened." Anko demanded using her scary face on the old man who explained to them the situation. "Well the way you put it we have to help now or else they'll be a heck of a lot of problems, dirty tricks."

They walked through the forest when suddenly a thick mist rolled into the clearing they were in and from it came a demonic voice that sent shivers through the Genin's spines. Not bothering to warn everyone else Kakashi lifted his eye revealing his sharingan remembering the voice as that of Zabuza one of the seven legendary swordsmen of the mist. "Ah Kakashi Hatake the wielder of the Sharingan what an honor, not only you but Anko, Kurenai, and even red death Kushina, I feel like I should be the luckiest man on earth right now. Looks like I'm going to have to pull out all of the stops for this one."

Naruto drew his sword ordering the same formation as before to the others who like before we're too scared not to follow. "Kids stay close to Tazuna; we'll try as hard as we can to give you enough get away time." Kakashi said and all of the Jounin got into fighting stances ready to defend against anything that could happen.

Sakura suddenly felt a presence behind them and she looked behind her to see a large man with a sword about to slash at Tazuna who was oblivious to what was happening. "Behind!" Sakura yelled blocking Zabuza's sword with her own the one Naruto had given her and the others slashing at his back. They were met with water as the water clone dispelled.

"I got it." Kushina said running after what was Zabuza, but when she slashed at him she was sucked into what seemed like an ice mirror which she couldn't break free from as an ice like substance cover her limiting her movement until she couldn't move at all.

The same fate befell the others who were placed in front of a spot where they watched their students/children going to get killed. Naruto felt sweat trickle down his neck as he drew his swords trying to keep his hands from shaking. "So we have another swordsman here, heh heh heh heh well then let's see your skill level." Zabuza said slashing at Naruto who barely blocked it with his own swords. "Water dragon jutsu."

"Moon Dragon Jutsu." Naruto said going through the appropriate hand signs which caused the sky to darken and the moon to be directly over head which meant his power just increased tenfold from what was regular for him, but he wasn't sure if that was enough against such a powerful criminal.

Zabuza's dragon was sliced through by the moon dragon which was powered by the moon light, realizing this he channeled more chakra into his mist jutsu and the moon was blocked out weakening the dragon to the point where it just faded away. Zabuza using a clone substituted and appeared behind Naruto who was oblivious still focusing on the water clone. Bringing down his sword he was met with a sword that seemed to sign with night light. "What on earth?" he asked himself.

"You were trying to hurt my son, I will not stand for such a thing." the person said kicking Zabuza into a tree his sword brandished. "Shroud of night jutsu." The mist immediately cleared and everything turned black as night except for the stars and the moon which was shining brightly. "Tell me have you ever heard of me the man born of the moon."

"There is no such thing he fights with three swords." Zabuza said trying to slash at the man only for him to be met with a few swords to the abdomen.

The man held out his hand and what they were met with was swords the ones Naruto had given to Sakura and Ino who jumped back in surprise. Two swords were in his hands and one in his mouth a crazy look in his eyes one that had seen bloodshed in wars and felt nothing for it. "My name is Jack and I am the moon warrior." Jack said slashing at Zabuza who was helpless to move as the most dangerous man in the bingo book continued to slash at him.

Jack's swords were met with senbon knocking them out of his grasp with the sheer force behind them. He looked over at Zabuza who dropped with several senbon sticking from his neck. A form moved quickly picking him up not even stopping to look at him which suited Jack just as well he looked over where he assumed the Jounin sensei were and they were all shivering dripping wet. "An ice entrapment jutsu I haven't seen one of those in a while."Jack said and suddenly he felt like he couldn't breathe looking down he saw Naruto hugging him. "Can't breathe son."

"You left me." Naruto said pounding his arm and Jack just chuckled putting him on his back going to the wave everyone too shocked to question any of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto**

"So you're the infamous father of Naruto?" Kakashi asked looking at him with an untrusting eye that was watching every move. "Tell me where have you been the last well months the team often calls parents to see their progress, and we have never seen you here or anywhere in the village before." Kakashi even went so far as to put his book down tensed for any fight.

"Yes well I was not born or even raised in the village Naruto here had to stay in Konoha due to some uncontrollable circumstances, and because of this we had to do something very important as to try and control them. The rest of the family and I have been on some traveling business as to work a few things out that needed to be done otherwise we would have never left Naruto here." Jack said in a completely calm state his three swords were up against the wall. He said this more to Naruto then to Kakashi who was still a bit mad, but was fine otherwise.

"Well I'm just glad that you came when you did, from what I heard if you hadn't showed up then the team wouldn't have made it this far." Tazuna's daughter Tsume said smiling at all of them feeling the tension that the red haired ninja Kushina held towards the black haired man who was completely calm sipping away at his tea. "Are you sure you wouldn't like something other than tea?"

"No thank you, I don't eat much." Jack said his stomach was completely fine it was true that all he needed to live for a week was a cup of tea and even then that was pushing it as his stomach didn't usually care for tea, but none the less Roxanne would beat him with her bat if he didn't eat something. "Ah Naruto I must speak with you in private there are a few things regarding the family that need to be arranged before I leave again." Jack was about to stand up when he heard the sound of a sword being unsheathed and it took him half a second to have all three swords at Kushina's throat. "I will thank you to put that sword away, we have no hostilities towards you, but raise a sword to me and I will not hesitate to kill you as I am more than capable."

Everyone was shocked even the civilians in the room knew that Kushina was legendary for her sword skills and speed, and to be pinned with three swords with no one seeing not even the rest of the Jounin in the room. Kushina knew that unsheathing her sword like that probably wasn't a good idea, but she was mad he claimed to be her son's father and now she noticed why Naruto was trained so well after all she hadn't even seen him stand up.

As casually as he could Kakashi slid up his head band to reveal the sharingan just in case this Jack person got just a little too serious.

Quickly clipping her sword back into its sheath Jack was back in his sitting position eating tea all of the people in the room watching him minus Naruto who had witnessed what his father could do at full power. Suddenly the door swished open and in came three more figures the first was Roxanne who introduced herself bowing to the room before giving Naruto a hug, then there was DJ who quickly gave Naruto a hug, then finally a large orange fox with nine tails swishing behind it growling slightly at Kushina and Naruko who looked at it in shock. "The rest of the family has arrived." Roxanne said in a very theatrical way, and then she looked at Ino, Sakura, and Hinata who quivered a bit under her gaze. "So you're the three girls who Naruto has so much of a crush on."

A nice and loud thump was heard as Naruto hit the floor his eyes closed in a peaceful way, while Hinata Sakura and Ino blushed a bright red. "You know he is a little emotionally stunted." DJ said.

"**Please emotionally stunted is taken to a whole new level when you are involved DJ, you calling Naruto here emotionally challenged is like a mouse calling a rat small." **the fox said and everyone chuckled well Roxanne, Jack, Naruto, and DJ did any way. Everyone else just stared at it with wide eyes and it seemed to attempt to smile at them in its own creepy way.

"Um what exactly are you?" Kushina asked looking at the large fox that looked at her with malice and anger in its eyes that almost made her shudder,

"**If you think about it I bet you can figure it out." **Kyuubi said looking at Naruko who looked at him with a fear in her eyes. "**Yes girlie I am the almighty Kyuubi, and you have taken something very important to me the problem is that if I were to take it back then there would be certain consequences. Now I wouldn't mind killing a bitch like you, and you mother but well an all out killing war against me would not be particularly acceptable especially in my weakened state. So for now I will lie in wait to my new master until I regain all of my power." **The Kyuubi walked over to Naruto who simply put his hand on his head while all of those unadjusted to the situation were either fallen over or gaping at the mighty fox who was practically asleep at this point.

"I am the child of the strongest ninja in history it should only stand to reason that I have a mighty pet." Naruto said standing up as well as the rest of his family who asked which area they could speak in privately then directed to a room towards the back of the house where they began their chat (with everyone with pressed ears against the door) "You disappeared a while ago, where did you go?"

"As you know Naruto we should all be dead, and when we disappeared all that time ago we were being forced from your body by the death god himself. You see when we entered you Naruto we were spirits that the death god wanted to claim as his own, we escaped death because of you and for that we are very grateful to you. But the thing is that he wanted us very badly so far as to drive us from you, the only reason we are here right now is because of my connection to the moon goddess. As you know I was born of the moon, thanks to her power I was able to bring us all back in physical form." Jack said lighting his pipe a habit that he had picked up in the five months they were gone.

"And the Moon Dragon Jutsu, I'm so proud of my sochi." Roxanne said hugging Naruto who was smiling at finally getting some recognition for his skills. "It took Jack ten years to perfect."

"Don't bring it up." Jack said pouting and everyone in the room even the Kyuubi chuckled at this. "Now that we are here for a permanent stay we can really start your training instead of just instructing you from the inside out. Now Naruto I will activate the kekki genki the one I have described to you. The moon's eye giving you three hundred sixty degrees, copy and observe any jutsu, hypnosis is available, as well as other things that I have not discovered myself."

"The moon's eye kekki genki is the one that even Jack himself has never truly unlocked only the moon goddess herself has the knowledge. We on the other hand Naruto believe that you have the potential to unlock all ten stages unlike Jack who has only unlocked the first nine." Roxanne said and after seeing Jack's eye twitch she held his head to her chest. "Oh don't worry dear you're just not as good as Naruto here."

"Get your hands off me." Jack said slapping her hands away as everyone howled with laughter especially Kyuubi who quite literally howled. "Well here you go then."

At this point no longer able to be held back Naruko and Sasuke burst through the door their faces red in anger. "YOU CAN'T GIVE THAT TO THE BAKA HE DOESN'T DESERVE IT HE'S THE DEMON BRAT, NOONE'S SUPPOSED TO LOVE HIM I'M THE SAVIOR OF KONOHA!" Naruko yelled and Kushina heard a loud smack as she watched the red welt form on her daughter's face. "Y-you hit me."

"Yes you little brat, now hows about you shut your mouth and get some humble beaten in you!" Roxanne yelled at Naruko her eyes burning with a fire that seemed to be powered with the flames of hell itself. Everyone took a big step back from her even the Jounin who wanted absolutely nothing to do with this woman when she got angry. "Prepare to see my kekki genki **the demonic eye."** Roxanne's eyes seemed to get bigger and she forced Naruko to endure everything that Naruto had in his whole life with the beatings and such. "**I hope that you think high and mighty of yourself now."**

Naruko fell over the intense pain that had been put in her body within ten seconds was too much for her to endure, and the amount of KI that was radiating from the three beings in the room was enough to make a Jounin pea their pants in fact down went Kurenai who had only recently become a Jounin herself. "Come on Naruto we're leaving now." DJ said forcing Naruto to his feet the KI that he radiated made Naruto have to take the biggest breaths he ever had to.

The three of them left, but Jack who was letting off the largest amount of KI despite seeming to hold it back stopped at the door his eyes were shining just like the moon. "**You are lucky I do not destroy the village of Konoha myself, I would sooner die then allow arrogant people such as yourselves live on the first Hokage would be ashamed.**" Jack growled before walking out his black cloak flittering behind him and a silver chakra surrounding him as he continued radiating his KI.

They were quite a sight people that they walked by passed out those who they thought were particularly bad died on the spot, but those were only Gato's men people no one would miss. Entering a rundown old inn they dropped thick bills of yen on the counter before entering the best room in the place. After an hour they had calmed down, and Naruto felt as if he could talk to them again without risking his life. "I still have a mission to complete you know." Naruto said and they nodded even his mother who was still fuming so far she had even lit a cigarette something she only did when she was really mad.

"I know sweetie, we acted out of anger." Roxanne said sighing slightly extinguishing her current cigarette which was the third one so far. "Just don't go back until tomorrow we don't want you to go back to them so soon especially with what Naruko said still in the air she'll suffer for a little while maybe make her respect what you have gone through."

Nodding Naruto slept in the bed they had all let him have after all they didn't need any sleep they were powerful ninja who needed one hour of sleep of week because of their bodies' special cycles that they have toned them to. "How will we go about this, there have to be a hundred different reasons why what we want to do is impossible." Jack said rubbing his eyes.

"It can't be too hard a little help from young friends can help, I'm sure we can convince them." DJ said and they all nodded looking at the moon which they were all drawn to.

**Finally did it accomplished make sure to review or I will stop this story I don't care deleting it will do nothing to me**


	7. Chapter 7

** I do not own Naruto**

Run, run, run that was the only thing that Naruko's mine could comprehend as the mob behind her came closer, and closer. A kunai embedded itself into Naruko's shoulder forcing her to the ground, but instead of just letting her lay there her legs forced her up and continue to run. Suddenly in front of her were her parents. They smiled and she tried to call out to them but her vocal cords seemed to just disappear from her throat as her mouth opened. Then Naruto who is desperation she cried out to and lunging out, but she was met with a cold, cold sneer.

Naruko snapped up in bed, a cold sweat ran down her neck and she felt her mother's arms wrap around her. Instead of calming her she was reminded when she and Minato had turned away leaving her to the wolves or the mob. Naruko freaking out at this point swung her hand and what she hit was her mother's cheek everyone gasped at this. "Naruko dear calm down it was just a night mare." Kushina said hugging her daughter to her chest tighter, but this only caused her to struggle more furiously.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT YOU IGNORED ME YOU LEFT ME TO THE MOB TO THE PEOPLE THAT WERE GOING TO TEAR ME APART." Naruko shouted at her then memories flooded back to her of how that purple eyed woman told her she would suffer what Naruto had, and if that was true then, she shuddered at the thought of it. "You left him to the mobs to the hordes of people that were more than willing to kill him just because they thought that he was a demon." Naruko said in little more than a whisper hugging her knees as she rocked back and forth.

"Naruko what are you talking about?" Kushina asked holding the ice pack to her cheek the one that Tsume had given her.

"Let me show you." Naruko said activating her Rinnengan and looking at her mother straight in the eye and activating the illusion to show her mother what her own brother had gone through.

By the end Kushina was wrapped in sobs and she wasn't even able to stand as she slowly lowered herself onto the hard wooden floor, everyone looked at her and Naruko unsure of what to do in this situation. After about an hour there was a thumping noise outside and what they saw was Naruto standing there his head turned toward the sky. "Naruto where have you been?" Kakashi asked him and Naruto closed his eyes looking at them with a bored look then back up to the sky.

"The sky sure is pretty today." Naruto said staring at the sky then he closed his eyes before turning to face them again holding out a scroll to Tazuna who took it hesitantly. "My father told me to give this to you it's about well a lot of money from his own fortune, and then a few workers will be there at the bridge whenever you need them." Naruto started to walk off when he felt a hand grab his sleeve.

"N-Naruto I'm really sorry for everything I've done to you." Naruko said holding onto his sleeve with a clenched white hand.

"You say that as if I should care." Naruto said scratching his eyes which at this point everyone noticed were no longer a celurn blue and were more like a coal black. This came as no shock to Kakashi, Kurenai, Anko, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, or Hinata he just had his father's eyes. Then there was Kushina and Naruko who looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head. ""I will meet you at the bridge, please do not be late those of us who are serious about being ninja don't have time to be waiting for those who simply drag their feet on the beaten dirt path."

Jack wiped his sword clean of the blood of Gato who was on the floor holding his slashed stomach and Roxanne let out a withered sigh she didn't like to see him like this. **"Excuse me, do you have a problem with me this way?" **he asked his eyes were silver as he spoke and she immediately shook her head annoy him when he was like this and you wouldn't live to tell about it.

"Come on let's just go the bridge should be finished today, we'll be there to take Naruto home we promised him." Roxanne said and Jack's eyes reverted to normal not wanting for his son to see him like this the form that he had resented even as he was a young ninja when it helped him in his career. He still remembered the day that it had first activated to his horror.

***Flashback***

Jack was running through the forest leaping off tree to tree as he avoided his pursuer, his senses were enhanced as he moved through each leaf not making any noise as the night air ran through him. Using an extra burst of speed Jack spun at a high speed much like the fang over fang of the Inuzuka clan except he made little to noise as he practically phased through the ground trying desperately to escape.

Finally he hit a solid sheet of rock, but no matter what he couldn't break through the barrier that sealed him to his fate what he thought was going to be his end. "Where are you going kiddie." a sultry voice asked a hand grabbing his shoulder turning him around. There were to female ninja with scowls on their faces as they looked upon his shuddering figure. "Hard to believe that such a pathetic kid could be the holder of such a powerful kekki genki, but oh well a mission is a mission."

The two of them were about to put him into a bag, with and shuddering on the ground and a liquid base vile in their hands when they heard a violent growl coming from his figure. Suddenly he was gone and they shuddered at the sudden cold gust of wind that blew harshly ripping at their clothes. Suddenly a tree uprooted and knocked them into the ground, and then a long merciless chuckle was heard as Jack appeared a crescent mark on his left cheek as well as his eyes completely silver. "You rape a child let me show you what happens." Jack's hands lifted and the moon seemed to shimmer in its place in the sky.

Everything went black for the two of them all the light was completely gone leaving them to rely on other senses to defend themselves. "Kid we're Jounin you'd do well to just give yourself up." The more experienced of the two said holding up her katana to try and show some kind of control over the situation to the less experienced Jounin.

"Kukukukuku how cute you think that such pitiful beings such as yourselves could hurt me." Jack said his voice seemed to come from everywhere yet nowhere at the same time. "Tell me what level of my power can you truly take I am no mere human you have driven me beyond the point of what should have been put on a normal child." Jack said a maniacal laugh following his words causing the two ninja to shudder violently. "Level one." A large wind began forcing them to the ground knocking the weapons from their grasp as well as taking their oxygen as they started to violently cough. "Level two." The earth started to rumple as well as spike up hitting them in vital organs. "Looks like that's all you can take I'll let you live, but you are both cursed by the moon goddess herself to never have children."

Jack slipped the vial from their grasp and dropped it into the river allowing it to wash away leaving his body to run on auto pilot dropping him off about ten miles south of the kingdom border putting him out of range of the ninja. He woke up the next day still in a fully fledged attack mode. Anyone that came across his path died on an almost instantaneous one way ticket to hell. It didn't come to a stop for three days when he was put into one of the first ever copies of the Bingo book as the worst killer that has been seen in a while.

***End Flashback***

"You know it wasn't your fault those woman pushed you past your limit." Roxanne said as they came to a stop putting her hand on his shoulder which parted from their usual stern look to that of a defeated man that had been through too much, much like how Naruto had been the difference was that Jack never had anyone to take care of him a big reason that he had chosen Naruto.

"Yes I know." Jack said his shoulders straightening as his confidence returned to him, despite this his answer wasn't convinced to him he was still the monster born of the moon the one who slaughtered millions in only days. "How long until we reach the land of waves honey?"

"At this rate perhaps an hour." Roxanne said and Jack immediately doubled his speed causing her to sigh. "Always one to beat the odds no matter what they are, then again that's why we're here."

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Hinata asked him as he looked seriously upon the bridge his glare was cold as the three girls Naruto had liked in some way more than just people he had to deal with.

Instead of answering her Naruto continued to stare at the water below as it rushed by today the bridge was to be finished which mean he would be going home soon back to the village he'd rather stay and help with the reconstruction of the village. Two figures leapt out of nowhere onto the bridge recognized as Jack and Roxanne who stood with the rest of their family glaring at the river.

"Um excuse me let me just borrow Naruto for a moment." Kakashi said stopping his constant stare at Jack who seemed to not even breath as he stood there, and took Naruto to a part of the bridge where they were out of everyone's range including the Kyuubi. "Naruto, what's wrong with you, we're all used to you being cold to us but the girls you always answer them no matter what."

"What is wrong with me is none of your concern." Naruto said continuing to glare at the running water what no one but his family knew was that he was battling a much deeper thing something that Jack himself had to face long ago a dark monster that wanted control. The curse of the moon's eye, but if Naruto was half as good as they had thought he would win over it.

The mist rolled in and Jack drew all three of his swords his eyes closing on instinct as he almost never relied on his sight after all why use what he didn't need his senses were a hundred times more acute than any animal. "Hold on." a raspy voice said coming from the mist and Jack stayed in his fighting stance allowing the voice to continue whatever it had to say. "You have killed the one that hired me to protect you therefore I have no reason to fight you. I have come to ask a favor of you."

"Speak your favor." Jack said through his sword.

"I am someone who many to believe to be full of blood lust, that is wrong I am a true warrior who wants to fight no blood. My son Haku he has no such feelings he wishes only to have a purpose in life, I forced him to fill that need with a warrior's need for fighting. I see now that such a life is not one for a child. Haku is not in the Bingo book, and because of that I wish for him to be taken back to Konoha. In return for this favor you can have my head as I am not long for this world." Zabuza said allowing the mist to fade as his chakra stopped bit by agonizing bit his son behind him.

"You truly are a man of morals Zabuza." Jack said clicking his swords back into place and walking back over to them laying Zabuza on his back Haku's face was hidden by the mask, but you could hear the faintest of sobs coming from behind the mask. "Roxanne I wish for you to guard my body."

Nodding Roxanne stepped over placing her hand on his shoulder as he slumped over with Zabuza who finally let go knowing that his son would be taken care of even if it wasn't by a village.

***Unknown location***

Zabuza found himself being carried by someone his sword was nowhere to be found, looking down what he saw was what looked like a bridge made of pure moon light. On each side of the bridge was fire burning rage where he assumed he was going, then looking at the person he was being carried by he saw Jack the one who agreed to his terms. "Well then I wasn't expecting the one to take me down there was the same one that saved my son, some kind of sick joke of death perhaps? Or did that red haired woman do you in what was her name Kushina right, she seemed to hold a lot of hostility toward you, doing a favor for the death god. " he asked.

"As likely as that seems Mr. Momoichi as you see there are many things that happen at death to decide where you go, and I have decided to use my connections in the afterlife to help you. All you have ever done in this world Zabuza is do what you love, and although you haven't done well enough to make it up there I haven't decided to send you down there. My mother Zabuza is a higher deity then Kami herself and she and I have a very good relationship. We're going to meet her." Jack said.

They continued to walk for what seemed like hours, but in the real world was only minutes and Zabuza found himself seated in a cushy arm chair. "Well now that our guest is awake why not start the proceedings." A beautiful woman drinking from a tea cup said. She had long silver flowing hair, a creamy white complexion, crescent moon spectacles, shiny gray pupils, perfectly manicured nails, and a curvy figure as she flipped through a book in her lap. "Well, well, well you have quite a record."

"I am not going to apologize for everything I did was for a reason and although I can't explain it at this time I stand by what I did." Zabuza said leaning his head back onto the chair allowing his muscles to relax as Jack's mother paged through the books of his life page by page.

"Well although you have done many things that others would have been sent down there for since my son here has taken an interest in you we can make a deal. You'll be the guardian angel of your son as long as it takes until he dies, when that happens I will release your soul to the afterlife to where ever your son has decided to take his life if he ends up down there then so do you." The moon goddess said and Zabuza nodded happy that he was going to always be there with his son a promise all fathers made, but almost none got to keep.

Jack rose from the ground a blank look in his eyes as he stood up Roxanne steadying him, his eyes closed, and she scowled at this. "I keep telling his mother not to stuff him so full of food I mean it completely messes with his digestive track." Roxanne said with a sigh ignoring the looks from the others except Naruto who had no idea who his mother was. "Don't worry Naruto we're planning a visit to visit your grandmother in a few weeks you'll meet her soon enough." Roxanne cocked her head to look at Kushina who was pumping out killing intent. "You want to go lady?"

Kushina took a check on her emotions calming herself she knew that as it stood she stood no chance against the Roxanne person who put away her new butterfly knives. "Let's just get back to the leaf village." Kushina said knowing the second Minato got a hold of this information then he will find some way to get rid of them he was the most powerful ninja that had been around recently after all he had to have some kind of idea to stop these people from taking her son away there had to be a way."

"What about the name of the bridge father?" Tsume asked her father who only looked upon the retreating figures who were the saviors of the water village.

"How about the." Tazuna was cut off by Inari who ran up to them a plaque in his hands.

"Don't worry granddad I have the name covered." Inari said and they all looked at the stone plaque. "Dedicated to the saviors of the water village the (Naruto) Dex Bridge."

"Not a bad name if I've ever seen one son." Tazuna said placing his large hand on Inari's head.

Naruto stuck his hand in his pocket, and what he noticed was a special gift he had made for Inari who he had bonded with away from everyone.

***Flashback* **

Inari was walking through the town tears in his eyes as he looked at the spot where his father was murdered. "It's sad isn't it?" Naruto asked leaning against the wire fence looking around the poverty stricken town

"Why are you people even here Gato will just kill you guys just like he did my dad." Inari said and Naruto started to laugh uncontrollably at him. "It's not funny he killed my dad, and he'll do the same to you."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Naruto said then he started to walk away, but right as he was about to turn the corner he stopped and looked back at Inari. "Then again you could be wrong, I mean in this world we don't know what will happen at least I don't. And as long as I don't know what's going to happen I'll keep looking for answers by pushing forward no matter what the circumstance and that's what you should be doing too. If you just stay curled up in a ball where you are then you'll never know what comes next. And life isn't worth living like that."

***End Flashback***

"Hey Inari!" Naruto called smiling genuinely at his friend who turned around. He tossed the item at him and Inari looked at it smiling a head band with the kanji for wave written on it. "Remember what I taught you because next time we meet you better be stronger because I will be too."

**If I don't get 5 reviews then I'll delete it the story and the chapters will steadily be getting longer by request**


	8. Chapter 8

** I do not own Naruto**

"And that's what happened on the mission Hokage-sama." Kakashi, Anko, and Kurenai said all of them were waaaaaay across the room as Minato was furiously letting loose KI that would make the Kyuubi cry to his momma and they weren't faring much better.

"Thank you, you can leave now to leave me and my wife to our business." Minato said trying his hand at a kind smile, but what they saw was a vicious killing demon and they immediately were out of there nothing scarier at this moment then Minato. About thirty minutes later he had calmed down enough to talk to the others without freaking them out. "So what do we do about this situation, I doubt that we can kick them out without causing trouble among the council."

"What about just having them stay away from our son, it shouldn't be too hard with you being the Hokage and all to get a restraining order." Kushina suggested and for the first time in his career Minato did his paper work with a vigor he usually used for fighting among ….. other things.

Naruto, Jack, DJ, Roxanne, and Kyuubi were at the Icharaku ramen shop Jack and DJ downing bowls by the dozen and Teuchi was counting his profits and how long until he would be retired the time was cut drastically in half if they kept eating like this for another hour. "You two are so competitive, Jack you never eat this much when I cook for you." Roxanne complained not liking the look of wonder that her son had she didn't want him forming some kind of rivalry like the on his father and DJ had.

"That's because you cooked it dear; we both know that you can't cook worth a darn." Jack said downing another four bowls before he even finished that sentence. "Last time you cooked for me you poisoned me and I was bent over the toilet bowl for hours."

"Yes well you bent me in another position all night long after that I thought that we made up for that." Roxanne said crossing her arms a sly smile spread across her face knowing the effect that it would have on the people sitting at the booth. Jack turned a bright red which was rare for him, Naruto choked on his noodles, DJ was laughing on the floor, and the Kyuubi was howling. "Couldn't walk for a week after that, you know I wish you weren't so ruff."

"So the little Gaki's father is a monster in bed, does his kid inherit any of these trait?" Anko asked walking into the Ramen stand and a solid thump was heard as Naruto hit the ground and this caused Jack and Roxanne to join DJ on the floor laughing. "Well any way the Hokage has requested your presence along with your kid, something about negotiations well whatever."

Jack's blush turned into a hard glare at the thought of the terrible man requesting his presence; honestly he would rather lick the Kyuubi behind the ears then this. He snapped up to a standing position and nodded to the Jounin who shunshined away allowing him to recompose himself. "Hey Jack make sure to come home early, I'll be sure to bend over backwards for you if you do." Roxanne said giving him a perverted smile as well as a cat like purr. That did it all the males who had been listening to the conversation as well as Naruto snapped back with nose bleeds, even Anko who just shunshined right outside the stand had held her nose and passed out.

Once he regained his precious bodily fluid control about thirty minutes later Jack walked out of the stand and he just laughed when he saw Anko on the floor then joined by the others who laughed at the sight. About twenty minutes later Jack was on his way to the Hokage tower, and he was still a little bloody but he was okay except for having to dab at his nose sometimes. "I hate when she does that." he muttered to himself as he entered the office and sat down on the chair dabbing at his nose once again with his tissue ignoring the stares he got from the others in the room which were the Hokage himself, his wife, Naruko, Tsume the Inuzuka clan heir, Hiashi the head of the Hyuga clan, Fugaku the head of the Uchiha clan, Itatchi his son (no massacre sorry), Lily the head of the Haruno clan, Shukaku the head of the Nara clan, Kasu (don't know the actual name) the head of the Yamanaka clan, and an Aburame (who I don't know the same of so I will just make it up) Shiko who wondered what that was all about.

"Are you okay?" Minato asked trying to retain some manner of politeness from what he heard this man could quite possibly be a match for him (hahahaha) so he didn't want an all out fight in the middle of his village.

"Yes the wife decided she wanted to have some fun with me." Jack said dabbing at his nose once again as he suddenly remembered. "You know how it is."

Minato turned to Kushina and smiled while she blushed at the sudden memories. "Yes, yes I do." Minato said then he realized what they were there for so he cleared his throat to get some authority back into this situation. "Well aside from bedroom matters."

"Kaa san what's that mean?" Naruko asked and Kushina shook her head showing that, that conversation was for another day and possibly not even then as that was a conversation that she feared more than her strongest enemies.

"Well then it has been brought to my attention to that you are the father of Naruto, ahem Dex." Minato said leaking some killer intent at the name Dex.

Jack lowered his hat and hid his smirk under it, before nodding then dabbing at his nose once again before throwing away the tissue, and pulling out a new one. "That is true, but may I ask what your concern with this matter is I have no idea." Jack said his muscles tensed slightly when he felt the killing intent leaking from Kushina and Minato, but he didn't take too much on that as they weren't too much of a threat just a pitiful Kage and his wife.

"Simple your son has shown much prowess in his time as a shinobi of the leaf, and we would like to make an offer." Minato said and hearing no response he continued with his explanation and all of the clan heads as well as the lone ANBU captain in the room raised an eye brow. "We would like to adopt your son from what we understand you and your family are full of travelers, and we think that he would have a better life if he lived with us."

Jack himself started to laugh uncontrollably at this though he had to admit that it was a rather good ploy one that he himself would try if something like this was happening to himself and his child. "That's funny, that's really funny but I think that we'll just do as we do, Naruto seems to be happy the way he is." Jack said, but his eyes said "He is my son he has been lost to you and no matter what you do he'll only be happy with us so piss off" and he smiled as if it was funny.

"Look I am trying to nice about this, but you will either hand my son over to me or I will forcefully take him from you." Minato said and everyone gasped at this. "Yes he is my son, Naruto Dex is really Naruto Namikaze so go ahead and digest that for a few minutes." Minato smirked as Jack scowled his eyes turned silver for a second before turning back to his coal black.

"Minato Namikaze, you will not get away with this I hope you know that besides give it a few more months and it'll be out of your hands." Jack said a light smirk graced his features before he stood up everyone was immediately on guard by this noticing the silver they thought he might attack, especially when he made that out of your hands thing. "Oh please none of you could even take me even if you all came at me at the exact same time. For now I'll leave you for this." Jack blurred his eyes turned silver and the next thing everyone knew the kanji for hate was written in beautiful script that took a normal person hours to write on each of their foreheads.

"That was absolutely amazing, and Naruto has the kekki genki." Lily asked and all of them knew where this goes before any one could say anything she was gone undoubtedly to alert the rest of the council and that meant bad things.

"That bastard, I'll kill him." Minato said narrowing his eyes at the desk and he saw a few ambers light which Kushina doused knowing that his looks when particularly bad actually could kill. "Well the major clan heads know that means that this will be all over the village within a few hours, and once that happens there will be no one willing to let Naruto out of the village. What worries me is when he said that in a few months it will be out of our hands. We should check him out on that."

Later when Naruto returned home he was spun into a chair held by metal bonds that he tried to fight, but it was ultimately useless as a sharp needle punctured his vein. Naruto's eyes rolled back and they turned silver, his nails turned to claws, his teeth to all fangs, his whisker marks turned into actual whiskers, his hair changed from blonde to silver and black, and he fought against the chains with renewed vigor. This time it actually worked he snapped through them as if they weren't even there.

When a kunai was thrown at his he caught it in his teeth and bit down snapping it in half before he quickly knocked off a Jounin who he thought was Kurenai into a wall. She was followed by Asuma, Anko, and even Kakashi all of who were unable to even slow him down, and then he felt a burning sensation in his eyes and he fell over gasping. Slowly his features returned to normal except for his hair which remained as it was minus the silver streaks it was coal black just like Jack's and DJ's. "Minato I don't approve of getting his DNA this way." Tsunade said and Minato just shook his head.

"It's not as if he's going to hand it over willingly besides it's just a temporary seal upon his eyes something that'll keep him under control." Minato said desperately to his mother who sighed and put a slide of Naruto's blood under a microscope.

"It's amazing like nothing I've never seen." Tsunade said her mouth falling open as she looked at the amazing sight under the microscope, when her son asked what she pulled away. "It's like a disease it's attacking every cell in his body and replacing them with new cells. Each cell that is put in replaces Naruto's DNA with a new stronger one. It's replacing all of Naruto's genetics with new ones, whatever that's happening is making him a completely different person."

**"WHAT!" **Naruko shouted her KI spiked and three tails of chakra spiked out causing everyone to take a defensive stance, but she blew right past them her enhanced sense of smell taking over.

**5 reviews please**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Naruto**

Jack walked out of his bedroom stretching his muscles to get some pain away suddenly he felt the special Moon's Eye spike as well as the intent of the Kyuubi a minute later. Quickly grabbing his swords with Kyuubi following Jack leapt out and saw exactly what he expected a three tailed monster formerly known as Naruko was tearing apart the town with her nose high in the air. The Kyuubi smiled and charged at Naruko soaking up the energy like a sponge well only enough to about one tail which left him panting almost dying and Naruko still in a rage.

**"You took my brother you demon!"** Naruko growled and Jack smiled drawing his swords only for them to be held back by a weak hand.

Looking down he saw his son Naruto a smirk on his weak face he had been waiting for this day for years the day he would be able to kick her into the freaking ground. "Let me handle this father, she's been my problem this entire time, and it's not fair that you take her out." Naruto said quickly drawing his own sword AKA the elemental staff. "Tell me are you willing to hurt your own brother, and if not then that's too damn bad because I'm more than happy to hurt you." Naruto allowed his sword to guide him and as he swung it through the air it seemed to get lighter with each one. **"Moon Eye demon swordsman's mark of the sword."** Naruto said his eyes glowed silver similar to his father's shade but they were a bit lighter.

The sword glowed a hot fiery red; his eyes turned a darker shade of silver with red lining the edges. The sword blasted a red hot beam of fire with a silver stream curling around it, and it hit the enraged Naruko who was so shocked by the powerful attack she was forced back onto her rear end. Still enraged by the hate of the Kyuubi chakra Naruko roared and charged at Naruto who was ready, he knocked her down using the momentum of her attack her face skidding a few feet in the dirt. Naruko whipped one of the tails at Naruto who seemed to chuckle at this lame sight. He caught it with one hand shocking her as no one was supposed to be able to do such a thing. "**Shadow clone jutsu." **Naruko said making the signature hand sign and Naruto smiled evilly.

As the hundred of clones appeared Naruto did three hand signs that no one recognized except for Jack who had his Moon's eye activated just to watch the fight. The hundreds of clones attacked Naruto and he avoided each punch, kick, and claws in his direction no one even landing what resembled a hit. She had her hands on her knees panting trying to regain her breath. "Well then I guess it's my turn then." Naruto said centering himself just as Jack taught him then he released a concentrated burst of moon chakra which made everything slow down for him. "**Moon's eye stage one three sixty degree vision, copying, and hallucination combination; Moon barrage jutsu." **Naruto felt his muscles tense and he leapt up into the air where Naruko was still suspended kicking her in the spine. Next he disappeared only to come back and kick her in the stomach into the ground.

Naruko begged for it to be over something anything to just end the pain, then a hand grabbed her foot sending her flying into the air and she met eyes with the man who Naruto now called his father. His eyes held a look of bitter hate and resentment towards her, but also sympathy as if he knew what she was going through to an extent any way.

"**Don't think that you're getting out of it that easy." **Naruto said as he flung her into the air then kicking and punching her into other directions only to appear there and hit her away as well. "**Moon fire jutsu behold the power of the level one Moon's eye." **Naruto let out a mighty roar and what came out was a fire silver as the moon itself and it was hot incredibly so as it enveloped Naruko and she screamed how could he do this did he hate her so much.

Suddenly Naruko was standing there completely fine completely calm, looking herself over she saw no physical injuries, but the memories were all so real she could feel every little bit of every attack and she shuddered at the last one the one that would have ended her life. Naruko broke down sobbing making Naruto tsk his tongue before putting the sword back onto his back which turned it back into a staff. His eyes reverted back to normal from their swirling silver pools that had been there earlier. "Why don't you just love me like Itatchi loves his little sibling?" Naruko asked her makeup running.

"What the hell do you expect; you treated me like less than trash because you believed that you were better than me when in actuality you were never even came on par with any of my skills. You hurt yourself and blamed me when I was better at you at training demanding some nonexistent scroll and whenever else you wanted something I had or even didn't have. In case you've forgotten let me give you a quick little reminder being sent to my room for all of that time, ignored, and beaten by the village for something that I had no control over. You and those that you call family are what you have always wanted a family with two parents and one daughter so I won't get in the way. I've found a new family one that except me for who I am the Kyuubi and all. They were even kind enough to not give me not one, not two, but three kekki genki every single one of them stronger than what any other human can produce." Naruto laughed a cold cruel laugh as he looked at his "sister" who was sobbing. "I do have a few words to make you sob more, and other things as well. Before you think I am cold and mean remember when I came home bloody and beaten, when I sobbed myself to sleep every night, when I was forced to endure the tongue lashing and actual of my own "parents" while the only ones that actually cared about me were forced to watch my suffering and not be able to do anything about it. Now that there is someone else here to protect me to show me what the word of love means, and you suddenly decided to show interest that's not love it's jealousy and I'm sure the Kyuubi would love to drag each and every one of you to hell for all that you've done."

Naruko took a big step back and fell on her rear end crying her eyes out while Naruto just sneered down at her and touched his face no longer was the soft skin of his original parents, but the iron infused muscle of his new ones and he smiled at this. **"That was rather harsh even by my standards kit." **Kyuubi said and Naruto chuckled to himself.

"Then I'll be sure to repeat it to the rest of the family and tell them to stick the freaking pole back up their ass, along with that Kakashi guy let them deal with all the pain." Naruto said to the Kyuubi who just gave him a menacing chuckle that Naruto countered, when they were on top of the Hokage monument and he found a hand on his shoulder. "Yes father, what is it?"

"Be careful Naruto the path to revenge is a slippery slope coated with temptation and anger, I have no problems with you making your family sad or even knocking them around a bit, but remember never to go too far." Jack said and Naruto nodded allowing his moon's eye to fade, and the curse slowly allowed its grasp on him to fade. "Good my son remember with us this path is much harder than others we are different with our power comes the curse that will always run."

"But why is it that you had to carry it father you were just a kid at least I chose to take it you were forced it's not very fair." Naruto said and Jack let out a low chuckle at this.

"I ask myself that same question nearly every day my son, but I will never get the answer no matter how many books I read or how long I live. Not even your mother with a similar ability has had it as hard as we have, you though I know have the will of silver never to be tarnished with imperfections, to be scraped by those common rocks, or even to be cracked when you are thrown to the ground. You and I will always carry this burden, but that just makes us so much stronger as long as we survive." Jack said sitting down with Naruto overlooking the entire village."Look at this village so many people have been burdened with building it and protecting it. They never crumbled and I know that you won't because I know for a fact that you are better than those ignorant villagers."

Naruto let out a long sigh he hated when his father was right it annoyed him, well not so much that he was right more like that he hated when it went against something he wanted to do. "I suppose so father." Naruto said activating his moon's eye and seeing the village when it was first being built, all the smiles laughs and families something he never had when he was younger. "Father why is it that you and mother have never had your own child from what I understand you having both been alive for a long time.

"Well I would say that it's because you r mother and I have never actually tried for a child and when we realized that we wanted one it was too late, we were both warriors that mercilessly ravaged whatever was against us. We could never bring ourselves to bring a child into such a life full of torment." Jack said leaning back into the grass not really paying attention to the particularly loud ANBU approaching.

"Naruto you have been summoned by the council for a meeting." Weasel said and Naruto nodded giving him a lazy wave when he didn't go away he gave him an odd look. "I have been told to escort both you and you," Weasel looked over at Jack who didn't seem to care, "And your father to the council chambers so you won't run you have been known not to come when you are summoned."

"Now that wasn't my fault." Jack said rubbing his nose clean of blood from the memory. "But Naruto my dear friend why don't we annoy the, and let's say disappear." Jack looked at Naruto who nodded and they both were gone with a flash of silver causing weasel to look puzzled at what just happened.

***3 hours later Konoha council chambers***

The Konoha council members were furious all ANBU had reported that they didn't find Jack or Naruto in all of the time they were searching the entire village. Then they were forced to stay by the Haruno who wouldn't shut up about the kekki genki unless they agreed to stay. In came Jack who was laughing at something a look of happiness on his face the entire council was furious at this.

"Where have you been, we have been waiting here for three hours!" Lily screeched.

"Good now where does it say that I need to give a crap." Jack said and when Lily turned an angry red he chuckled and pointed to his ears. "Went death a long time ago lady I read lips so your banshee shrieks will do nothing better have another strategy."

"Yes well being a ninja of Konoha Naruto has to inform us of his kekki genki for … the good of the village of course." Danzo said who just wanted to have an excuse to make Naruto into the weapon he was unable to make Naruko into.

"I don't have to do anything it's a clan jutsu which means that it is only in clan matters which you have no say in." Naruto said almost laughing at the sight of the angry villagers.

"Two parents and two children do not a clan makes." Hiashi said who wanted this boy to be infused with his own family thinking it would create one of the most powerful kekki genki ever.

"That's why we have three others with the moon's eye all of us will be competing in the Chunin exams so if that's it then we'll be going then." Jack said though he sensed that things were about to get very ugly very fast.

"Actually Jack that is not all, the boy being as young as he is we have decided to force the CRA upon you and have you take the strongest clan females." a particularly fat and greedy member said sweat came off his face despite it being at least seventy degrees."We will allow you to keep your wife one hour a day as she will be used as breeding stock for her demon eye."

Jack's eyes turned silver with swirling pools and the next instant the man fell over a dead look in his eye and everyone turned to look at him. "Don't worry he'll be fine after the next ten hour or so before he wakes up though he'll have his worst dreams live before him." Jacks said in a bored tone. as if he did so on a daily basis this caused some of the greedier council members to lick their lips as well as the Inuzuka who saw him as an ALPHA male. "Now I will say this once and only once, if you come close to my family then I won't hesitate to level Konoha to farmland. I've been holding back for my son's sake before we find a new home, but the second you come after us then I kill you no questions asked."

Everyone looked at him in fear he didn't even have to touch the man to send him spiraling into a horrifying jutsu that was just something that scared them. Minato who had been quiet over this whole affair was a bit horrified at the man's power he could well be above a kage level and threatening to level the whole village in front of some of the most powerful ninja he had to be either powerful or stupid.

"Well then, Naruto I believe that it's time to get your hair cut." Jack said turning on his heel and Naruto soon followed smirking at the people who had made his life miserable for so long now he had that advantage they wanted his kekki genki and he didn't have to give it not even close.

Naruto whistled a tune as he walked through the village happy gone were his blonde locks and in their place was short black hair, which would grow in a while. He was almost completely Dex there were just a few more things, but the surprise would take care of that his feet had even changed to the average nine and half for a Dex his age. Looking ahead he saw what looked like a giant cat with a pack on its back and make up on holding a little boy upside down. "Let him go or I kill you your choice." Naruto said lacing his voice with so much malice it made the boy shiver as his claw ran across his neck. The boy immediately released Konohamaru who he had grown tolerant of. "Konohamaru say sorry to the man for disturbing him, and you say sorry for hanging him by his scarf."

They both muttered sorry neither of them wanted to evoke his wrath despite neither of them knew exactly what he was capable of. "Kankuro are you really going to let that brat push you around?" a blonde with a fan on her back asked.

Naruto activated his moon's eye on her and the next second she was on the ground withering in terror and he just chuckled cruelly into Kankuro's ear. "You all would do well not to mess with me I do not like to be trifled with." Naruto said and Kankuro franticly nodded his head while Naruto sniffed the air. "You in the trees over their come on out, it's not polite to hide from guests you know."

Out of the trees came a red head with a gourd on her back and everyone looked at her in fear even her own team mates who were already pretty scared of Naruto. "Mother wishes to mate I wish to kill." the red head said and Naruto checked her out with the moon's eye the Shukaku was sealed inside of him and the seal was specially designed to torment the girl. "We made a compromise the one that is strong enough to defeat me will be our new mate."

"Well we haven't fought yet." Naruto said getting ready to run why was it that everyone wanted him to mate with someone else today it was like screw somebody day or something. "I guess I'll be seeing you in the exams."

**Finished with the next chapter and I want ten reviews before I start on the next one**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto tapped his foot impatiently Jack had yet to come after all this time they were supposed to begin his level two Moon's eye training before the Chunin exams which were a mere six hours away. Finally he spotted his father with three more people in tow. "Where have you been we were supposed to start hours ago?!" Naruto ask yelled at him and he just smiled.

"Well I had to do some things that involved getting these three." Jack said pointing to the three children under him and he noticed that the female bore a sticking resemblance to his mother, and the males to his father and DJ. "As well your mother decided she wanted to have some morning ….. training and I had to realign my back."

One of the boys and the girl turned red as a tomato and Naruto looked at them closely and what he observed was that they had practically the same skeletal structure as his family. "Who are you guys?" Naruto asked activating his Moon's eye to see the same chakra that was flowing through both him and his father which made him question his father's saying about he never had his own genetically born children.

"Come on son don't you recognize your own father when he was your age?" Jack asked lowering his head next to his younger double who wore a smile.

"You're him?" Naruto asked him not believing it this boy seemed to be completely serious, full of anger and hatred almost as badly as an Uchiha. "Neither of you even compare to each other, I mean he's so calm and happy, so carefree; you're so bitter and serious." Naruto looked at his father's younger self's eyes and what was missing was the carefree, happy, and mischievousness glint that it held.

"I know that baka has absolutely no regard for our own self respect, and he sinks so low as to play around as a ninja with you. What on earth happened to us?" the younger Jack demanded in a calm voice what he said wasn't so much as insulting more like what the heck have I gotten myself into voice, causing Naruto and Jack to chuckle quite audibly.

"She started bending over backwards for us, and we did the same." Jack chuckled and there was a solid thump as the young Jack hit the ground blood streaming from his nose. Jack leaned over to Roxanne, and in a quiet voice said "Start doing it a little earlier and he'll really loosen up."

After turning a bright red little Roxanne grabbed young Jack by his feet and dragged him away with DJ laughing hard at the antics. "Two out of three, father I'm a little surprised." Naruto said and Jack gave him one of his signature perverse grins.

"You know DJ, if I remember correctly when you turn fifteen you have quite a night with that large busted woman what was her name Tsunade I believe." Jack said a pondering look on his face and because of seeing Tsunade before DJ hit the ground hard.

"So that's why DJ keeps giving Tsunade dirty looks." Naruto said then it hit him. "Wait a minute I thought that you guys were like a hundred years old or something.

"Well at a certain point our age will reset to twelve, and to be exact we're about ten thousand and three years old at least I am." Jack said then he grew another perverse grin. "Speaking of which Naruto, isn't it about time that you find someone to "bend over backwards" for you, you are getting to that age after all?"

"I think I may have more than one." Naruto said scratching behind his head.

"I'm so proud of my little child." Jack said anime tears falling down his eyes as he hugged his son close to him.

***30 minutes later***

"Okay so Naruto we have covered the basic idea of how to activate the effect of the Moon's eye level two. Now to explain what it can do, at level two the moon's eye enhances your mental capabilities, doubles normal chakra flow, as well as allows you to absorb the chakra of others converting it to moon chakra. As you already know the Moon's eye can only be activated by moon chakra which we can only carry a certain amount of, moon chakra is much more potent than demon chakra which is why we have been feeding our excess chakra to the Kyuubi to get his strength back. The most useful of the level two Moon's eye's ability is that it doubles the amount of moon chakra capacity we have, when you master the level two moon's eye I expect you to be on par with my younger self who has only the level one." Jack said rubbing his eyes the Moon's eye as always was activated. "I'll be going now your mother wanted me to help her with cooking tonight; we'll have a nice feast waiting for you when you come back from the Chunin exams".

Nodding Naruto crossed his legs and mediated waiting for it to come to him.

***5 hours later***

Naruto fell back panting well more like gasping for air no matter what he just couldn't get it no matter how much power he channeled into it the Moon's eye he couldn't get it to switch from swirls to staircase. (Instead of it being a silver swirling pool, it became a square ripple pattern) All of his moon chakra had been depleted as well as a good chunk of his regular chakra, which made the Moon's eye as well as a large number of moon jutsu and kinjutsu impossible. "Looks like I'm going to have to rely on some regular jutsu for this, maybe a little kinjutsu depending how much I can amplify it. Come on Kyuubi we need to get to the Chunin exams before they yell at us."

The Kyuubi who had been watching his fruitless efforts with amusement bounded over his coat was no longer orange instead gleaming silver and he was the size of a horse. Hopping on Naruto rode him right to the academy where all the Konoha inhabitants looked at him with hate, the others with a number of mixed emotions he didn't bother to name. **"Problem!?"** Kyuubi asked with a malice filled smile as he looked at them all with no restraint on his KI. Everyone turned away not wanting to bring the hate and attack of what looked like the nine tailed fox. **"Just as I thought."**

** "**Naruto where have you been, you're late for the exams." Kushina said looking at her still partly "son" he almost completely different with his coal black eyes, black hair which was never seen in Konoha not even in the Uchiha who had dark blue hair, his darkly tan skin, his newly found height, chiseled muscles, skin tight black tee, loose pants, gray ninja sandals, and his ninja bag was strapped to his left hip apparently now his dominant one, just the look of him made her want to burst into tears at losing her child to the scary man who no one knew anything about. In response to her question he gave her such a glare and she immediately took a few steps back.

"Yes we wouldn't want to get lost in the forest and never be found would we?" Gaara asked revealing the second part of the exams to everyone, as well as her intentions to Naruto who took a few steps back, but was grabbed by her sand and held upside down close to her face. She smiled at him, rolled her shoulders, and purred and even her own team looked at her funny.

"Well you all are drawing quite a bit of attention to yourself." a nerdy boy with gray hair, and glasses said walking over smiling kindly. "Hello my name is Kabuto, you know this is my sixth time, and I've gathered quite a sum of information on every participant, if you wish to know anything I'd be more than happy to help."

Sasuke stepped forward seeing this as an information gathering opportunity. "Tell me all of the information that you have on Naruto Dex, Gaara of the sand, Jack Dex, and Roxanne Dex." Sasuke said and Kabuto was disappointed by this seeing as it wasn't a challenge.

"Let's see starting with Naruto he has taken on one A rank, 40 D rank, 6 C rank, 3 B rank, specialty well he is all around good with all types of skill, has special jutsu never seen before known as the Moon's eye, and his parents are Minato and Kushina Namikaze (this made Kushina do a little mental triumphant roar); Jack Dex specialty is Ninjutsu, and no ninja history at all also carries the Moon's eye; Roxanne the same." Kabuto said a little disappointed by having such little information. "And last but not least Gaara of the sand, she carries the Shukaku, (Jinchuriki are not kept a secret between allied villages) has been on 100 D rank, 68 C rank, 37 B rank, and 12 A ranks all coming back without a scratch, and lately the Shukaku has entered it's mating season which means Gaara's sexual urges are increased."

Hearing this Naruto tried to wiggle away, but Gaara's sand wrapped around his chest allowing him minimal movement. "I have the urge to go all night." Gaara said and the guys for their own well being despite going against every fiber of their being stepped away.

***The Dex family kitchen***

"I don't know why, but I have the urge to congratulate Naruto." Jack said as he stopped chopping onions to look up through the window.

***Academy***

Gaara still had that perverse grin on her face staring at Naruto who tried desperately to wiggle out of her sand prison but he was not allowed to move except when she would loosen up the sand and force his shirt up causing the girls to get nose bleeds and the guys to stare with jealousy. "Kyuubi, get me out of this!" Naruto yelled unable to fight his way out of Gaara's grip. Kushina just looked upon this scene torn between helping her would be son, or to be proud of him after all Gaara was an attractive girl.

Kyuubi who had been caught in a lusty haze because of the aura Shukaku was letting out snapped to attention and got rid of the sand. "Alright maggots." A bear sized man said walking in to the door. "My name is Ibiki Morino, but you can just call me your worst enemy because as of this moment that is what I am. Kushina I am happy to have you here, feel free to stay and watch over the proceedings." He then commenced to explaining all of the rules for the first part of the exam.

Naruto looked down at his paper the questions were easy enough he had been forced to train in the mental ways because of his parents say so, now he saw an opportunity to use it. Then again he was never one to remember much of anything but jutsu, that is exactly why Kyuubi activated the Moon's eye which although wasn't as powerful as the Dex families was enough to cause a genjutsu. Standing up Naruto took the answers from the plants in the room honestly their chakra signatures are above Chunin for Pete's sake. After copying the answers Naruto sat back down and slept waiting.

Ibiki looked at the newly revealed Hokage son just sitting there which made him question the reliability of the rumor he wasn't doing anything nothing at all what was up with that. When he stopped the exam twenty minutes later he looked at the calm face of Naruto as he explained the situation to the rest of the ninja. A large amount of them left, yet a better amount stayed. In through the window burst a fleeting figure of one of his sensei, Anko.

"Okay kiddies on to the forest of death, training ground forty four as of this point you're screwed." Anko said smiling at the slightly quivering figures then she looked in the back of the room where there was a black haired boy and red haired girl. There was an air of lust about them a blush on the girl's face and on his a perverse grin which made her chuckle. "Hey kiddies just know that mating attracts the other animals." Anko said pointing to them.

**Thirty reviews or nothing my little readers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruto and his team leapt through the forest Naruto lagged behind the group he was weak the Moon's eye really took a lot out of you. "Are you okay Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked him slowing down until they were at equal speed. "You seem a little winded."

"Yeah don't worry Hinata, just a little over trained." Naruto said increasing his speed slightly his father had told him of the plan and because of it he had to let go of all of his friends no matter how much it hurt. His chest constricted seeing the look on Hinata's face, but he let it go telling himself that she would get over it eventually. 'Kyuubi what exactly do you know about my father?'

**'Not much more than you kit he's not exactly a boaster he prefers shadows to the spot light. I've existed since the beginning of time and I've only ever seen him three times the time with you including the time you met him for the first time. He has a lot of power though, and he's known even in the Biju world though only whispered about in the shadows. I think even at full strength I can't even take him.' **Kyuubi though back to Naruto who wondered how his father got such a power. Surely not even all the life times he had lived were enough for it.

"Okay we have five days to get the other scroll, should we go directly to the tower and wait to trap or attack someone way out here?" Sasuke asked folding his hands under his chin as they camped out beneath a large tree to hide them from other competitors.

"Neither, we should wait for the first four days to end by that time only the worst teams will be out here that will make it a lot easier to take their scrolls after all." Naruto said from his spot leaning on the tree he was looking out for anything that might pose a threat.

**"Who are you kidding you're just scared of running into Gaara."** Kyuubi taunted chuckling when Naruto scowled and everyone else couldn't hold back a laugh.

"I'll have you neutered." Naruto said and Kyuubi backed off into the shadows his tails waving behind him and Naruto then chuckled he always won the argument. A few hours later everyone had fallen asleep except Naruto who stared at the moon with interest him grandma was up there, and he wondered what she was doing right now. "MOVE!"

Everyone was up and out in seconds thanks to the survival training they were able to just barely dodge the large burst of wind that would have seriously hurt and blunt impact. "Kukukukukukukukukukukukuk." a cold voice said and what approached looked like a man woman with a cold glare at them. "Well then it looks like this challenge will be more fun than I originally thought."

All of the Genin started to breathe a little harder at the KI the man was letting out he was a heck of a lot scarier than anything they had seen in the forest. "Get back, I'll take care of this." Naruto said steeling his legs maybe a good fight would get his juices pumping and the level two flowing. He watched his team mates cower behind a tree even Sasuke who was shaking and he smirked. "Your chakra and KI is nothing that any regular Genin could produce so tell me who are you.

"How observant of you my young friend but how about I tell you if you live and when you don't I'll have fun with your friends over there." Orochimaru (no sense in hiding his identity everyone knows anyway) said allowing his tongue to drift and lick his eye making everyone behind the tree shudder. He pressed his finger under his eye and pulled it down smiling an evil smile.

Naruto suddenly felt everything tense it was like looking at all of his worst memories and it made him terrified, but the chuckling made him angry. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked him muscles relaxed and he straightened his back making the ninja slightly shocked. "I lived through it once and suffered it a million times over, what you have showed me makes no difference and the death that followed well," Naruto started chuckling, "If I was so lucky then I wouldn't be here right now."

Orochimaru was slightly shocked by this, but he supposed that such a thing was expected he had heard rumors that this boy was tortured as a child. "Kukuku I may not be bored after all." Orochimaru said quickly forming hand signs dodging Naruto's attack with practiced ease. "Mud Dragon jutsu."

"Moon Dragoon Jutsu!" Naruto roared and Orochimaru's dragon was met by moon beams and was blasted through. Naruto's moon dragon roared and fired a beam at Orochimaru who turned into mud at the impact. "Damn, I didn't even see it."

"Of course you didn't you're just a lowly Genin I'm one of the Sanin." Orochimaru said appearing behind Naruto and kicking him hard into the ground only to find a log in pieces. "Not bad kiddy, not bad."

"That doesn't mean much." Naruto said kicking Orochimaru in the back and he hit the tree splintering it into pieces he a bit dazed. "Wind Surge!"

Orochimaru screamed as wind hit him shredding his skin and he disappeared again leaving Naruto and Kyuubi guessing. "Just what I'd expect from the fourth's son." Orochimaru said rising from the ground chuckling manically.

This made Naruto angry he allowed his eyes to turn red and he attacked without mercy the Kyuubi doing the same as they attacked and Naruto panted as he looked at the bloody beaten form of Orochimaru. He and the Kyuubi collapsed when Orochimaru appeared perfectly fine and blasted them with another wind attack it was terrible. "That wasn't nearly as exciting as I had hoped." Orochimaru said yawning then he looked over those hiding behind the tree. "Oo just my luck I have the Sharingan, Byakugan, and even the Rinnengan all within my grasp I'm like a kid in a candy store."

"You're not getting me that easily." Sasuke said forming his hand signs. "Great fire ball jutsu!" Sasuke shot out a gigantic fire ball that Orochimaru easily deflected. "That was my most powerful attack, how could you just brush it off like it was nothing."

"Please no matter what kekki genki you have I am more than capable of killing you, of course those wonderful eyes of yours will not go to waste." Orochimaru said looking at them with hungry eyes and they took a slight step back he was scary. "Oh boy don't tell me you are the Kyuubi chakra holder what luck, what luck today is so perfect if only there was more."

Sasuke leapt back from the snakes Orochimaru launched in his direction, but not before one bit into his leg making him yell out in pain. Naruko shuddered how could he brother go against this man for so long simply being this close made her terrified, no it didn't matter if her oni-san could do it then so could she. She launched at him the Kyuubi's chakra boosting her speed.

Orochimaru launched back as Naruko hit her right in the chest, but he only laughed the violence was so exciting. Suddenly he was impaled by two knives by the feel of it butterfly he laughed his head turning one eighty degrees to look at the Hyuuga who flinched back at his gaze. His long tongue slithered out and grabbed her knives allowing him to swallow them. "Oh little girl what a bad thing to do, little heirs such as yourselves shouldn't play with knives you should go take a nap under the tree." Orochimaru said his voice laced with Genjutsu and Hinata nodded walking off and falling asleep under the tree. "Now Uchiha you and me."

This was a one sided battle with Orochimaru beating Sasuke into the ground repeatedly, Sasuke was left unconscious in a large crater. The same went for Sakura and Ino both of whom didn't even stand a chance they did even worse than Sasuke who didn't even get a hit in. Finally he turned to Naruko who cowered on all fours backing away from him, and he smiled as he came closer. "What are you going to do with me?" Naruko asked with terror crossing her legs.

"Oh no my girl nothing like that, I'm just going to take your eyes and probably the rest of your vital organs to experiment on even keep you alive for a little while to test on you my human mutations." Orochimaru said chuckling at the look on Naruko's face and she withered away from his hands which stretched out to grab her as if his hand could rip her very soul from her body.

**"Don't you touch her!" **Naruto said rising around him swirled silver chakra in a violent current and Orochimaru shot back by the force of it. **"I will kill you if you so much as lay a finger on her, One Thousand Deadly Needles Moon Chakra."** From the ground came a thousand needles made of earth and swirled with deadly moon chakra all of them impaled in his body. Orochimaru screamed in pain as the moon chakra burned his body, and he was forced to run to ease the pain.

Naruko turned to look at Naruto who looked her in the eyes and the last thing she saw was a flashing two in his squared eyes before passing out. Naruto picked them up his strength was renewed he couldn't believe it such power and it was only level two, he looked at his team so weak. He picked them up none the less and ran.

**I'm really sorry about not updating sooner, but I'll start updating regularly now don't worry let's go for eight reviews on this chapter huh?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I do not own Naruto**

Naruko rubbed her eyes blinking away the black dots at the corners of her vision, looking over she saw her team mates sitting on the bench all of them leaning on each other unconscious covered in injuries. But none of it made any sense all that she remembered was the snake man reaching for her then nothing, turning her head she saw Naruto with a blank look in his eyes. Then came the man she sighed it was a losing battle no sense in fighting a battle that one couldn't win.

"Naruko." Naruto said in a raspy voice turning his eyes to look at her and she looked at him blankly. "Are, are you all right?"

She was shocked to say the least she didn't think that Naruto even cared about her any more yet here he was asking if she was alright. Again blinking her eyes to get rid of the dark dots and nodded slowly to make sure that she wasn't dreaming and he allowed his head to fall back on the wall. "Naruto is what I felt earlier what I thought?" Jack asked him placing a hand on his shoulder.

Again Naruto opened his eyes and looked at him nodding slowly his eyes still blank. "Yeah, it was triggered." Naruto said in that odd raspy voice and Jack nodded helping Naruto on his feet. "Is it time, or can I wait for a little while?"

"Sorry Naruto we have to do it now, we can't take any chances." Roxanne said coming out of nowhere and steadying Naruto guiding him to their private room. "The way you unlocked the level two moon's eye was done unstable way we have to stabilize it or else everything that we've done so far could kill you come on we have to do it quick."

Naruto allowed himself to be led to the middle of the room where he was surrounded by black marks and seals. Jack, Roxanne, and DJ got in three other circles all of them forming a triangle with Naruto in the middle and made twelve unrecognizable hand signs before slamming their palms onto the floor. Naruto felt all of the intense pain leave his body and his vision cleared; he turned his head and saw his family screaming in pain.

He tried to reach out and tell them to stop, but his vocal cords were non functional and his arms were non responsive he closed his eyes and he started floating in the air. Naruko who had seen this just had to look out of pure curiosity, and she opened the door what she saw was impossibly spectacular. Jack was radiating a beautiful silver color matching the moon in beauty, Roxanne radiated a crimson red making her sparkle in beauty, and DJ had a black dark as night wisping around him causing him to nearly glow with the difference.

All three of the colors sent to the middle and circled around Naruto his skin turned from the pale color it was earlier to its regular tan and his pale limp black hair turned back to the shiny sleek black healthy. Looking back at the others Naruko saw that Jack's black hair had been turned and ashen gray his skin was pale and his usual healthy face was covered with wrinkles, Roxanne had her bright red hair turn a pale white her healthy heart shaped face was sunken and her happy mischievous eyes were sunken and lifeless, DJ's face was sunken in his muscles were limp his skull was simply that as if no skin was on it at all.

Suddenly the door snapped shut and she fell back on her rear end, the sound of clicking sandals was heard and Naruko turned to face her dad. "Naruko what have you been doing out here, you should be resting." Minato said looking down at Naruko who nodded before hobbling off. He then looked at the door wondering what she had been spying on, but he shouldn't concern himself the preliminaries were going to start in a few days he needed to prep.

Jack panted looking at his shaking hand then to Naruto who looked perfectly serene; he had hoped that Naruto wouldn't have to activate the level two with emotion. That was a terrible way to do it making everything unstable all of his powers were put on his emotions which were shaky at best exactly why it could tear him apart.

After a few seconds he felt himself return to his young form his muscles coming back, his hair getting back its healthy sheen, his eyes glinting again. Raising his head he saw the same happening to DJ and his beloved Roxanne all of them sighed and stood up shakily, reclining against the wall. "We can't risk that again too soon." Roxanne said and they nodded hands on their knees.

"We shouldn't have risked it now, if I had just gone a little faster with the time travel he would have had more time to train and activate the second stage of the moon's eye." Jack said with a miserable tone in his voice and Roxanne patted his back to help comfort him. "He has a few days to rest and if we manage to hide him from Gaara that seems like more than enough time to rest."

"You know in my opinion we should lock both of them in a room and let what happens happen." DJ said and they looked at him as if he was crazy. "She has the Shukaku inside her if we don't get it out of her eventually then it'll go after him in a much more violent way."

"I knew you were messed up, but that's just wow." Jack said and DJ shrugged staying monotone on the subject in his opinion it was the best way to maintain Naruto's safety. They walked out of the room placing chakra seals on it to keep it locked in case any surprises decided to make their way in.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

Temari and Kankuro stood way across the room from their sister who seem to be very aggravated tapping her foot violently as her eyes scanned the room and her nose twitching. On her advice they had looked for Naruto everywhere and had found him no where so now they were both trying to stay on her good side. "I'm glad I'm not a boy." Temari muttered.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked poking out behind crow.

"I'm pretty sure that if she doesn't get some relief soon then she'll go for the easiest boy." Temari said looking at her nails as relaxed as she could be with a killing machine on the other side of the room.

"That doesn't mean brothers too right?" Kankuro asked going back behind Crow.

"I doubt demons care about incest." Temari said and Kankuro ran out of the room tying Crow to his back.

"I'll go look for Naruto again." he called back in a shaky voice.

Naruto who had his ear pressed up against the wall shuddered at the thought sure Gaara was attractive, but that was just wow in all honesty. "You know the locking them in a room is still an option." DJ said and they all pelted him with painful attacks. "It would put an end to all of this."

"At the cost of my virginity you ass!" Naruto shouted at him and DJ shrugged sipping on his coffee. "Father when will I be strong enough to beat him into the ground?"

"You'll need a lot more training to be able to do that scamp." DJ said ruffling Naruto's hair and Naruto stuck his tongue out him. A new trait his hair was no longer spiky instead it naturally stood up like he had always had that just gotten out of bed in the morning look. "Besides it seems like a small price to pay to get silence that girl just won't stop complaining."

"Yes well DJ's sick sexual fantasies aside, I believe that the fights are today so Naruto with your level two moon's eye now activated I believe that you can stand some ghost of a chance against my twelve year old self." Jack said in a sarcastic voice looking at his nails.

"Oh you want to go old man I bet I can take you right here right now." Naruto said and they went nose to nose scowling at each other before bursting out laughing.

"Ah I haven't heard your father laugh like that in a while." Roxanne said smiling at them it was true she hadn't seen Jack as happy as he was now in a long, long time no since before the incident any way. "Hey DJ have you gotten back together with Tsunade yet?"

"She's married now." DJ said pulling on his collar his cheeks turning slightly red before he walked out of the room his face a bright red.

Naruto pulled up his collar and tightened his bandages he had put on for his newest technique this one was his own original to his happiness he had come up with it all on his own. He thought that it was pretty cool, then again he wouldn't know for sure until he kicked young Jack's butt with it. "Thinking of which where has been all this time?" Naruto muttered to himself.

"Right here kid." young Jack said coming out of a room. "I've been um busy lately."

"Come back to bed." little Roxanne said wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back into the room closing the door behind them.

"What's been up with all this sex stuff lately?" Naruto muttered to himself shaking away the thoughts of his parents they really should be less audible.

**A few hours later**

"The first match will be Jack Dex against Naruto Dex." The hacking instructor said and they leapt down getting into their family fighting stance.

"Come at me with all you got Naruto or else." Jack said crouching down for a new technique his moon's eye level one activating.

"I wouldn't think of doing anything less." Naruto said activating his level two and quickly forming several hand signs. "Moon blast jutsu!" From his hands shot two silver beams of energy shot out of his hands firing at Jack who didn't flinch.

"Roaring moon fire jutsu!" Jack said opening his mouth up wide and roaring out a long beam of roaring silver fire that swirled around the flames extinguishing the beams and scathing Naruto. "If that's all you got kiddy then you'll be out and done before the day is over."

Naruto scowled and flipped onto the wall. "Moon Charge jutsu!" Naruto said and his body crackled with electricity the color silver his injuries quickly fading. "Moon style taijutsu: style of the silver dragon!" Naruto charged at Jack the ground beneath his feet cracking as he charged at Jack.

"Moon style taijutsu: style of the fighting silver!" Jack said and he blocked the strong punch that Naruto had sent. "Let's take this to the next plane of speed level two."

Naruto watched as Jack disappeared and felt the barrage of kicks and punches that no one could see, not even him. "Ah, weight release!" Naruto screamed and he felt the weight lift off of him and he felt everything slow down. Then he saw Jack who was bouncing around the arena at an incredibly fast speed. He commenced to do the same both of them moving too fast to be seen. Every time they hit silver would slash and a loud bang would be heard. "Moon foot Slam!"

"Moon arm Shield!" Jack said holding up his arm and Naruto struck it both of them were blew back into walls panting. "Should we slow down, no one else seems to be able to see us."

"Why not, it was getting a little boring." Naruto said wiping a trickling silver liquid from the corner of his mouth and smiling. "Silver Lightning style of the electric dragon!" Naruto felt electricity charge in arms except it was much more powerful than regular electricity.

"Well then let's do it, Silver Fire style of the fire hearth!" Jack said silver fire on his arms.

"Ooooh why do you have to be so mean!?" Roxanne said hitting the present Jack who hid behind his arms.

"Hey I'm not doing it." Jack said and he was silenced by a smack.

Young Jack and Naruto charged moon chakra into their feet and charged at each other their fist connected and

**Cliff hanger no jutsu**

** No just kidding here we go**

They blasted back electricity and fire was everywhere and Naruto stumbled forward while young Jack broth heavily on the floor his eyes closed.

**I'm too lazy to write the rest, but it's the same as the cannon except that Roxanne won against Naruko and DJ lost against Sasuke. Let's get ten reviews for that shall we I really liked this one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Naruto 1. **

** Listen to Undefeated by Jason Derulo when you see the * and you'll get the effect that I was hoping for. **

'Wait, wait, and wait.' Jack thought as he sensed the electric waves that everything set off his eyes closed and his legs bent he was almost sitting on the ground a kunai in each hand. 'There!' Jack launched up avoiding several kunai that went right under him it would have sliced his feet off the sheer force behind it. "Moon Fire!" Silver flames spouted up from the ground this one was unlike the regular silver color. Instead it was a shiny even reflective and it licked away the polished kunai.

Naruto leapt forward pushing off the ground on his hands and he was on the same height as his father who smirked as they looked at each other. "Liquid drip, silver spread jutsu!" Naruto said from his hands shot a sticky silver liquid that coated Jack.

It hardened around Jack and he fell from the sky like a stone causing a large crater to be formed, Naruto kicked down hard and he shattered the silver statue. "Still too slow, if you stay at that speed then you'll never get a hit in." Jack said he had escaped the silver coating when Naruto cracked the side and he had been able to get out unscathed.

"Give me some credit old man eight level moon's eye isn't exactly child's play especially when it was done in the course of a month." Naruto said panting slightly he was tired he hadn't even slept in the last week and his dad was just fine he didn't understand it.

"When you get to nine then you can brag kiddo level eight isn't exactly the big cheese." Jack said his arms up ready to block, counter, or even a counter attack it was possible Naruto was getting powerful.

"Yeah old man, well then who's the one that hasn't gotten to level ten?" Naruto panted and Jack scowled at Naruto who smirked his taunt had its effect and there was nothing that he wanted more than his dad down and out for the count. When he got that level ten moon's eye he would forever be able to rub it in his face and his dad would have to live with it. "Silver Tiger, fire roar!"

A large creature appeared at least ten feet tall and it was the shape of the tiger, it let out a monstrous roar and Jack was shot back. "Nice shot had I been there it might have hurt your cat that is." Jack said appearing behind Naruto and munching on an apple. Naruto jumped and turned to face him only to be met with a flick to the heat launching him into a tree. "Try again next time kiddy maybe if you actually spent some time training instead of going around like a pansy then you might be at level nine."

"Hey it's not my fault, Minato as the Hokage has every right to send me on any mission he chooses at any time. And as a shinobi I can't turn him down less I be even more ridiculed by the others." Naruto complained rubbing his head he never understood why his dad could do that with no effort. "Why is it that no matter how strong I get you're always stronger."

"Your mother used to kill me if I so much as sneezed in her direction, makes my regular training a lot easier." Jack said smiling before unrolling a scroll and with a poof out came a few bowls of curry Naruto's and Jack's favorite food. "So how are the regular missions going anyway?"

Naruto sighed he hated all those fake missions he was sent on like the Hang out with the family mission. It was awful he was forced to go to a stupid carnival, he didn't like stuff like that they would know that if they bothered to look into him another reason why he was neither and Uzumaki or Namikaze. He hated them so much that he was trying to break the ramen habit which in itself was hard enough, without the Hokage and Kushina serving it every god damn night. "Don't want to talk about it, and when will this potion of yours finish the job and turn me full Dex?" Naruto asked looking at his arm hair which unfortunately was still shining blonde.

"Actually it should be finished after the chunin exams we'll leave the village to celebrate how does wave sound to you?" Jack asked taking out his map of the world one he himself had made through all of his travels. "Now come on let's get going your battle will start any minute now, besides I want to make fun of the DJs some more slipping on some wet blood a heck of a way to lose a fight eh?"

"He'll never live it down." Naruto said chuckling this was prime time material not every day you get to see one of your heroes make the biggest blunder in ninja history.

*************88

Naruto looked at Neji who was shifting anxiously from foot to foot it only showed how powerful he really was to make one of the Hyuga the ones with the biggest sticks up their asses scared. "And begin!" the new proctor said Naruto himself noticed this with a few odd looks, but he didn't bother to take it any farther some nameless ninja.

It was over in a second Neji lying on the floor, the only difference was his forehead protector was cut off and a crescent shape seemed to eat away at the seal on his forehead. "This is exactly why the branch family holds no power in the clan affairs Hanabi." Hiashi said to his favorite daughter who nodded as she watched the infamous Dex boy walk away.

Neji was taken away on a stretcher and that's when the Konoha stood still as everything went to hell. There were explosions all over the village, hundreds were killed they just died for no apparent reason, and the supposed great wall of Konoha was torn down by a mighty snake.

"Alright people, the fireworks just started let's leave this village with a reason to remember us shall we." Jack said into his headset and his family howled positively at this. By no means did they held in the invasion, but they also did nothing to stop it nor did they stop their own plans. "If I'm right then I have to save the Hokage's sorry ass from the snake guy."

Roxanne smiled as she looked at her a opponent a giant snake huge, but no matter she was the feared empress of the demons, the hell spawn, and the kitten in certain cases. She charged her butterfly knives open and they charged with demon chakra which she used to obliterate the snake her job was done.

DJ stood watching the panic in the village he focused all of his concentration on that one spec of energy that one thing that let it all loose for him. Then there it was the bam that echoed in his head his own mighty kekki genki he felt his body disappear into a whisp of shadow. He swept over the village killing each and every enemy ninja and laughing as he finished and turned into human form. His job was done, and he enjoyed every minute of it.

Jack looked at the barrier the children had put up, who did they think they are; no match for him that was for sure. "Moon Spear!" Jack said in his hand formed a spear that sparked and sizzled as it left his hand and collided with the barrier, for a second there was a devastating crack before a hole was formed and he hopped through other people unable to follow. "Hey Blondie you got other things to worry about right now." Jack kicked Minato through the hole which closed behind him. "So snake man we finally meet last I heard my son kicked the crap out of you."

"I will enjoy this." Orochimaru said raising his hands and casting a jutsu that caused two coffins to rise from the ground and the first and second Hokage stepped out. "Even if you can handle me, can you handle the first, and the second Hokage, as well as my sound four body guard team and my top student Kabuto here?"

I was an army facing him and Jack smirked allowing that beast he hid to take over this was going to get interesting. "See how you like this!" the fat one yelled slamming his hands onto the ground and Jack was encased in a sphere of which Jack could feel sapping his strength.

Not missing a step Jack went on a knee and fell forward using his momentum he started spinning letting out long jets of moon chakra which tore apart Jirobo's bubble sending the fat man flying. He leaned back as Kabuto flew over head with a kunai in hand and sent a moon chakra enhanced punch into the nerd's stomach and high up.

Tayuya held the magical flute to her lips and tried to a genjutsu on her opponent and it had no effect. "Sorry sweetie went death, but you know what nice try." he said now behind her and she immediately summoned her brutes sending them Jack who just looked even happier.

He did a side step as the first threw a punch a blurring as the second tried to crush him with its own body. Then came the hard part the third's spirit came out and at him ready to devour all of his power. This made him pucker his lips and blow it was incredibly hard to learn the musical notes when you were death, but he was Jack Dex the doer of the impossible.

The monsters immediately turned on each other sending them into agonizing fights with one another that note was just perfect in his opinion. He did a quick fake left as his good friend the fourth had a metal sword held out, Jack hooked his arm under the man's and slammed him down through the roof. His body quickly burned upon hitting the barrier showing that he was out.

Now here came the spider Kidomaru and his special webs which were easily cut through with his special moon sword. With impeccable timing he ran along one particular web jumping from each one as it came and finally he made it to the boy whose face was horrified as he was sliced down the middle. Here came the second with his thunder sword drawn (was that accurate?) and he countered with his own. "I've been working hard since our last visit my friend my sword will forever lie in your pride both in this world and the next!" Jack roared thrusting his sword forward and he stabbed the second through the heart allowing him a quick blissful death.

Then a deep incredible pain, on his shoulder he saw that odd one with the hunch on his back with a menacing smile on his face. Sakon he thought hissed at him allowing Jack for an opening as he started fighting back with his own disease which burned away at Sakon who turned into a lifeless lump of coal as well as that odd blob on his back. Jirobo and Tayuya were now the only ones of the sound far still alive, no way was he going to stand for that.

Slamming his palms into the ground they were sent into the wall which burned them as they screamed for mercy that would never come. Now came Kabuto the only one who was still alive, he could see fear in those eyes the kind you only get when you know you were staring death in the face. In all truth Jack supposed that was pretty close after all he was the bringer of destruction.

Kabuto leapt at him swinging his scalpel down he just needed a single cut to at least get some kind of weakness on him. His fighting style was unpredictable despite claiming to be death he seemed to rely on sound, not showing the slightest opening in any of his movements, despite how many there were. Seeing a flaw Kabuto redirected his attack and he was caught Jack grabbed his arms snapping it in several places and smashing Kabtuo's head under his foot. "Check mate." He said until he felt a sword plunge into his heart.

"I couldn't agree more." Orochimaru said before he disappeared leaving people to surround Jack.

"Dad no, no!" Naruto screamed as he pounded on his father's chest, but he just chuckled.

"Naruto I'm so sorry I promised to be there for you, but my gates just didn't let me." Jack said and everyone was confused. "But I figured it out the only way to move forward Naruto is to lock up the past. I wish I could have seen you grow up you would have made a fine young man."

"Don't talk like that, you're going to live damn it!" Naruto shouted even as Jack's eyes closed. Looking back up to his living family he saw them fading away. "No what's happening?!"

"Your father's power kept us alive Naruto, now that he's gone so are we." Roxanne said tears pouring down both their faces. "Looks like the Shinigami finally got us, but promise me you won't let this stop you."

Naruto nodded as tears were now cascading and his family was gone just like that he was the last Dex around. It started to rain as he held his father's now his elemental staff to his chest.

**A few days later**

A random ANBU ran towards the office and he kicked the door open. "Naruto's gone!" he yelled.


	14. Fianle

**I do not own Naruto**

My name used to be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, but that died at five years of age in his place was born me Naruto Dex. I am smarter, stronger, and over all better. My father died at the hands of a snake man. I wish that it made me hate him I really did, but the problem is that because of this my father was able to visit the eternal library. It holds every secret known to man, and he is the only one who has ever been able to return to tell me his only son the secret of the level ten moon's eye.

I have a traveling with a companion his title is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, he hates most everything and that works out because so do I. We are best companions, now you may want to know how was I able to get the level ten moon's eye my father told me the secret. The only way to move forward is to lock up the past, and that is exactly what I did. By sealing the first nine levels of the moon's eye the tenth was unlocked.

The effects of it were something I never would have thought that would be possible. Moon chakra completely replaced my regular human chakra. Since the level ten I have grown out my black hair with silver streaks through it. On my back I have the moon summoning contract which allows me to summon moon beasts which are at least three times as powerful as regular summons. Also in the scroll is every jutsu my father made including the most important one.

Time travel no jutsu, I have been perfecting it for years ten years since I have left Konoha, but now I have one thing that will make everything better. With this one jutsu I can fix everything, of course there are risks; that is why I have to be so careful about it. **"Kit we need to do it now, Konoha ninja are on the way they'll sense you as soon as they get close." **Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded before forming over a hundred hand seals in less than a minute.

My silver portal opened up and I smiled it was just perfect, and as I stepped through the portal I heard the evil rampage tear through trees and mountains. "Kyuubi this is the exact day that you attacked the Konoha village, and now we are here to stop it. When we do then we really go into action, after all this time it's finally here, the day I fix the past." Naruto said spinning out the elemental staff, and it turned into its sword form in a blaze of silver.

**With Minato**

Minato was prepared to go out on the battle field to face his deathly opponent, and seal it into his son and daughter both of who giggled in their blankets. "I truly am sorry." Minato said, then something registered, the shinobi were running away not toward the battle scene. Stretching out his hand he grabbed the Yamanaka clan head a good friend of his. "What's going on?"

"There's someone out there, and he's going head to head with the Kyuubi. He's holding his own, and we're going to prepare for when the Kyuubi breaks through. We have set up a live feed and it is playing all over Konoha Hokage-sama." he said bowing before running off.

This caused Minato to run to the nearest screen where he saw the battle going on with a man that stood at six nine, and seemed to be twenty two. His eyes were silver as the moon as he stared down the Kyuubi.

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who stood stalk still before its tails whipped at him, and he smirked Kyuubi was very sluggish in the past. His head cocked to the side as one came from the left, he cocked his head to the left when it came from the right, and his head went down when it came from above. Then the Kyuubi seeing this as a prime opportunity and another tail shot at him his head had no room to turn, everyone thought that it was over already.

Naruto smiled before sticking his hand out and he caught the tail his grip like a death squeeze the Kyuubi howled in pain as Naruto squeezed tighter. Channeling moon chakra into his hand he lifted the Kyuubi who seemed surprised after all he had about a million pounds on him. Slamming him on his back Naruto smiled before powering up a silver moon shuriken.

A gigantic shuriken made of moon chakra launched at the Kyuubi who screamed and fought as it tore through his coat and flesh, forcing him to his knees. Kyuubi stared at his opponent who only smirked at him who was this man who could attack him like it was nothing. This man made him feel something like anger, but much weaker and not at others at himself. **"Could this be what the mortals call fear?"**Kyuubi growled to himself. **"Impossible I will never be scared of a mortal."**

He shot up and his tails whipped behind him launching forward as fast as he could whip them at the man who stood calm. Naruto spread his arms as the Kyuubi's tails came at him, and he hit away every tail absorbing the chakra from it and leaving the Kyuubi nursing his sore tail tips. "Come on only this from the almighty Kyuubi no Kitsune, I'm unimpressed." Naruto said smiling and straightening up.

"That is the Hyuga Juken style; he is obviously a Hyuga I demand that a cage bird seal when he is defeated and his advanced Byakugan removed!" Hiashi said to Minato who ignored him.

Kyuubi panted as he looked at his opponent at this rate he would be over and done by the time it was done. **"Summoning Jutsu!"** Kyuubi growled and what appeared was the mighty battle toad Gumbanta who seemed confused. **"As king of all beasts I have summoned thee to defeat my enemy."**

'Stupid Fox, but there's no choice I have to at this point.' Gumbanta thought unsheathing his sword and Naruto smiled this was a good day.

**"Rasenshuriken!"** Naruto screamed a silver ransenshuriken formed in his hand and he charged at Gumbanta leaping up matching his eye, and he brought it down onto his eye. This formed the scar that Gumbanta was famous for the less he altered the time line the better. "Spear of the moon!" Naruto held out his hand and the spear formed which he launched at Gumbanta. This caused the giant battle toad to poof as the moon spear now sulfide into glowing silver.

The spear landed itself into Kyuubi and it felt everything go cold as he was sucked in turning the spear blood red and Naruto smiled before picking the spear from the ground and twirling it in his hand. "Well then Kyuubi I suspect that this belongs to you." Naruto said smiling and tossing it to Kyuubi who stood in his human form at six eight, long flowing red hair with a silver streak through it, two red bangs framing his face, his eyes silver and slit, his teeth slit, and now a red spear in his hand. **"It feels good to know that my power is in the hands of someone who is worthy."**Kyuubi said smiling before placing the spear onto his back. **"Come on we need to get your former self."**

"Yeah, yeah, yeah nagging is all you ever do lately. Can't wait to screw the council and flip of Minato, now shall we greet the masses?" Naruto asked walking into the village borders and the villagers cheered him highly, but he only scowled and ignored it.

Just as expected they were both called to the council. "That is a Hyuga I demand he give up all possessions, and hand over his advanced Byakugan." Hiashi said and Naruto laughed.

"Don't flatter yourselves, none of your kekki genki are nearly as powerful as the moon's eye, and my things will stay with me." Naruto said looking at them with cold glares, each scar and cut he could pin to a face. "I came to this village for there was destruction, for saving it I require one life." Naruto raised his hand and pointed at Minato. "The life of your first born son, Minato Namikaze Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

"No, take my life instead you saved my village." Minato said standing up and meeting the cold eyes of the moon eye user with his rinnnengan.

"I requite an apprentice and your son is the only one that will fit the rest of you I hate as well." Naruto said as he just stood there hearing the demands that he take their own children his apprentice.

"This is insane I move that we take him captor and take all of his secrets as well as that summoning scroll of his by force." Danzo said and this was met with roars of agreement.

"Well then, I'm really sorry." Naruto said and he was gone in a flash of silver, in his hands he now held his formal self who giggled pinching his finger. "I truly am sorry my friend."

**"Kit, come on I can't hold this portal open any longer." **Kyuubi said as he held open the portal after all only one time could a person use the time travel, and Naruto had just wasted his.

Naruto put his hand to his younger self's head and he downloaded all of the memories, every last one that led him up to five years old as well as aging his body. Finally they made it to the designated spot the first time Naruto had ever met the Dex family his family in the forest of death.

"Who are you?" a voice that he knew as his father's one that he longed for said it brought tears to his eyes ones that he had to wipe away.

"I am your son; the time travel jutsu was perfected unfortunately you died. I spent ten years of my life to learn that Jutsu and to fix everything. This boy my former self has had all of the memories that turned me into the man that I am today, now I beg of you to help him the rest of the way." Naruto said activating his moon's eye to show he was right. "You gave me this elemental staff, and now I plead take us in again."

Jack, DJ, and Roxanne looked at him with his tears in his eyes and his moon's eye activated, they could see he wasn't lying by the desperation in his voice. "How can I say no to my son?" Jack asked hugging both the younger and older Naruto both of whom sobbed into his shoulder both had found family and nothing was taking it, the older Naruto would make sure of it.


	15. CHALLENGE

**I do not own Naruto **

I feel that there were a lot of things or possibilities that I could have taken through this story, but I didn't because of my plot going a different way. If anyone's interested I challenge them to make their own version of this story using the same kekki genki, characters, and jutsu. If you'd actually like to try it than leave the name of your story in the review and let's see if you can make a better story than me. I'm sure someone can think of a better way to end or even redo the whole story so I dare you all to try.


End file.
